Rendición
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: Es navidad y Ayame ha tenido unos tragos de más, el tío que ha amado toda su vida llega a su casa con otra mujer y ella pierde la razón, declarándole su amor en un estado de ebriedad. Kōga Ōkami tiene que empezar a lidiar con el amor que su sobrina le profana y también con las nuevas emociones que ella le hace sentir. ¿Podrá Ayame hacer que su tío se rinda ante sus encantos?
1. Chapter 1

**InuYasha no me pertenece, pero las personalidades de los personajes y la idea para esta historia, si lo hacen.**

 _ **Regalo a**_ _ **Bellk**_ _ **del "Intercambio Navideño 2015-16" del foro de InuYasha Hazme el Amor.**_

¡Hola! Este fic fue escrito para mi pervertida navideña **Bellk,** quien pidió una historia de un amor prohibido.

 **Bellk:** espero que te guste mucho la historia y que te pases un buen rato leyéndola. Me apegué a lo que pediste y a la vez hice esta historia mía por igual. Espero que te guste la relación de los personajes y el desarrollo de la historia. Un beso enorme y ¡disfruta!

Happy Reading, yall.

* * *

 **Rendición**

Ayame Kakazu sabía que las fiestas navideñas siempre eran una excusa fácil para embriagarse un poco. Y ese Diciembre no sería la excepción. Las fiestas decembrinas se celebraban en la casa Kakazu en un barrio de clase media―alta en la ciudad de Tokio. Las costumbres europeas eran grandes en aquella casa por la herencia materna de Ayame.

Su madre era irlandesa y su padre japonés, ambos se habían enamorado en una clase de japonés cuando su madre había estado de intercambio en una universidad japonesa resultando en su estancia permanente en Japón. De esa unión había nacido Ayame como hija única. La chica se había convertido en una mujer que acababa de cumplir los veinte años de edad y que cursaba su penúltimo semestre en diseño de moda. La apariencia que esa chiquilla se cargaba le había ganado muchos admiradores y miradas. Tenía un cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes apenas rasgados, no se podía decir que era una japonesa cuando la mirabas a la cara, y también tenía costumbres diferentes a los japoneses mismos.

Una cantidad decente de familiares y amigos se reunían en la residencia Kakazu para celebrar Yule. Su casa se llenaba de primos, tíos y abuelos que llegaban a Japón de Irlanda para celebrar las fiestas. También había mucha familia de su padre y eso hacía que ambas familias se volvieran a ver después de mucho tiempo.

Las fiestas navideñas eran las favoritas de Ayame porque era cuando tenía la oportunidad de ver a su tío, Kōga Ōkami… el hermanastro de su padre, un hombre al que amaba en secreto. Era un hombre guapo y alto que tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto en su vida entera. Era el tío que la consentía más y le daba los regalos que más quería. Desde que era pequeña él había estado ahí cuando sus padres no y tenían una relación muy estrecha. Ayame casi podía decir que lo consideraba su mejor amigo, pero bueno… había otros términos por los cuales lo podía considerar.

Aquella navidad del dos mil quince, Ayame se regocijaba con su familia y esperaba a que su tío llegara. Había tenido un poco de ron y tenía las mejillas levemente rosadas, si, hasta su madre sabía que había tomado pero en vez de reprenderla, se reía junto con ella, el patriarca Kakazu viéndolas con desaprobación.

―¡Oh vamos, cariño! ―sonrió Lucy a su marido. Lucy Kakazu era una mujer bonita muy parecida a Ayame, de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos pardos.

Ren Kakazu negó levemente, sin poder negarles nada a las mujeres de su vida. Era un hombre alto y de cabellos y ojos negros, nunca supo que era lo que Lucy había visto en él pero esa mujer lo amaba tanto como él a ella.

―De acuerdo, pero no hagan ridículos… tenemos invitados ―suspiró y se fue con algunos familiares que estaban frente al bar de la sala platicando.

Ayame y Lucy rieron y cuando las diez estaban por dar, la puerta se abrió y Kōga Ōkami entró a la residencia Kakazu con una mujer bonita y alta. Ayame escuchó el nombre de su tío ser mencionado y casi corrió a recibirlo. Su boca se abrió levemente al ver a una mujer a su lado… ¿Qué? El tío Kōga jamás había traído a nadie a la casa… jamás había presentado a nadie, ¿qué sucedía? Las lágrimas amenazaron por salir de sus bonitos ojos verdes pero las retuvo y compuso el semblante cuando su tío la vio y sonrió como no le había sonreído a nadie ahí.

― ¡Ayame! ―exclamó emocionado acercándose a ella y abrazándola con muchas fuerzas.

Ayame sintió un escalofrió recorrerle toda la espalda y olió la colonia que su tío siempre llevaba puesta.

―Hola, tío…

―Pequeña ―susurró mientras la abrazaba―. Te ves muy bien.

Ayame se mordió los labios.

―Gracias, tío.

―Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas ―dijo casi de inmediato.

―Ah… ¿sí? ―murmuró contra su abrigo.

Kōga se separó un poco de ella y le sonrió.

―Creo que se llevarán de maravilla.

Y sin más, tomó de la mano a Ayame y la llevó hasta la entrada donde aquella mujer platicaba con su madre. Lucy platicaba animada y con una sonrisa en los labios, Ayame suspiró, era típico de su mamá tratar sonreír a todos aunque fueran criminales o gente horrible, y bueno… ella no estaba comparando a esa mujer con un criminal, pero…

―Kagome, esta es mi sobrina de la que te he hablado ―dijo con orgullo, abrazando a Ayame por los brazos.

La mujer llamada Kagome le sonrió y Ayame casi pudo sentir que su corazón se calentaba. Vaya… era muy bonita.

―Hola, Ayame. Soy Kagome Higurashi tu tío me ha hablado mucho de ti ―dijo tomándola de las manos.

Ayame parpadeó varias veces y cuando pudo salir de su estupor, le sonrió a Kagome y asintió.

―Hola, soy Ayame, bienvenida ―no dijo más. No sabía que decir y no podía dejar de ver aquella escena con ojos sorprendidos y con muchas ganas de llorar. Tenía que disculparse y decir que tendría que hacer algo…

―Y bien, te contaré todo de Kagome ¿Qué te parece? ―dijo Kōga guiñándole un ojo a Kagome quien rio suavemente.

El estómago de Ayame se revolvió y recordó que había tomado. Se puso pálida y su madre lo notó de inmediato.

― ¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien? ―dijo yendo a ella.

Kōga volteó de inmediato a ver a su sobrina preferida.

― ¿Pequeña? ¿Te sientes bien? ―dijo tomándola de los brazos y viéndola fijamente.

Las personas alrededor de Ayame empezaron a dar vueltas y sonrió como pudo.

―Si… tomé un poco de más, discúlpenme ―dijo quitándose del agarre de su tío y corriendo al baño, dejando tres pares de ojos preocupados.

Maldita sea… estaba ebria y no podía llorar en una fiesta navideña. Todo iba bien, la noche era perfecta, y ahora se encontraba en el baño de su habitación vomitando lo que había cenado y también tomado, probablemente todo lo que había comido en el día entero. Echada contra su retrete, Ayame se hizo una coleta como pudo y se alejó el cabello de la cara.

―Carajo… ―susurró mientras otra arcada la hacía derramar lágrimas.

― ¿Ayame? ―Tocaron a su puerta―. ¿Estás bien, pequeña? ―Era su tío, ¿por qué de todas las personas que pudieron estar abajo él tenía que haber subido?

―Si… ―contestó lo suficientemente alto para que Kōga la escuchara.

― ¿Segura? No te veías bien allá abajo, ábreme ―ordenó rodando la manija del baño.

―No… espera un momento ―dijo.

Kōga no insistió más y Ayame sintió más arcadas y más vomito. No podía creerlo, todo eso había sido mucho para ella. El hombre que había amado por veinte años estaba junto a otra persona. Siempre había escuchado a su papá decir que Kōga era un alma libre y no le gustaban los compromisos. Pero tampoco había tenido aventuras, no de las que ella se hubiese enterado. Ayame estaba segura que salía más con ella que con otras mujeres, a veces cuando salían ella pretendía que eran novios y eso le agradaba, podía sentirse como en un sueño aunque fuera solo unas horas. Pero ahora… él tenía a alguien más, todo eso la había puesto enferma, literalmente.

Cuando supo que ya no podría devolver nada, se paró como pudo y fue hasta el lavabo. Se vio en el espejo y pudo ver sus ojos llorosos y su rostro pálido. Además de que se había hecho una coleta horrible y tenía las mejillas rojas.

― ¿Ayame? ―tocó de nuevo a la puerta.

―Ya salgo.

Se dio a la tarea de lavarse la boca y retocar su maquillaje y peinado en tiempo record. Cuando estuvo lista, no quiso salir y enfrentarlo, todavía estaba ebria y mareada y no quería armar una escena frente a él. ¿Por qué no le hizo caso a su padre? Tal vez no se hubiese puesto tan enferma si no hubiera tomado tanto.

Abrió la puerta y salió. Kōga estaba sentado en su cama viéndola.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que llame a un doctor? Es amigo mío, puede venir y…

―No, tío… estoy bien, no te preocupes ―sonrió débilmente.

Pero era mentira y ambos lo sabían, se sentía tan mal que la idea de quedarse ahí arriba fue tentadora.

―No es cierto, mírate ese rostro. Ven acá ―dijo palmeando sus piernas.

Ayame pudo sonrojarse pero supo que no sería posible.

―Tío… tengo veinte años ―dijo suspirando.

Kōga se echó a reír.

―Es cierto, a veces se me olvida. Sigues siendo una pequeña para mí ―suspiró por igual―. Ven ―esta vez palmeó la cama al lado de él.

Ayame fue a sentarse a su lado pensando que su tío no debería estar ahí con ella.

― ¿Dejaste a tu cita sola? ―preguntó con un poco más de enojo del que pensó.

Kōga lo notó y levantó una ceja.

―Tu madre la adora.

Ayame asintió. _Mamá adora a todos_ , pensó con fastidio.

― ¿No te agradó Kagome? ―preguntó viendo su perfil. Ayame no lo veía.

Ella se encogió.

―No la conozco en realidad. ¿Es tu novia? ―preguntó al fin.

Kōga asintió y ella lo vio de reojo.

―Si. Nos hemos conocido por un tiempo y por fin me ha dicho que sí. Soy un tipo afortunado ―dijo sonriendo.

Esa sonrisa y ese tono de voz terminaron de destrozar a Ayame, quien, en su defensa, seguía ebria y aquello había magnificado todas sus emociones. Lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos y Kōga se alarmó de inmediato.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? Te dije que debía llamar a Hako… debería llamarlo ahora ―dijo sacando su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón.

―Estoy bien ―dijo limpiándose las lágrimas―. Es solo que tomé de más y cuando estoy ebria a veces lloro ―dijo sin inmutarse y sorbiéndose los mocos.

Kōga entrecerró los ojos.

― ¿Estás segura que es eso? ―preguntó tomándole una mano.

Ayame lloró más, ya sin importarle que Kōga la estuviera viendo.

―Si ―Sorbió―…solo eso.

―No debes tomar. ¿Qué mi hermano no te prohíbe hacerlo? ―dijo negando levemente.

―Si… pero mamá y yo solo le sonreímos y terminar por rendirse ―susurró.

Kōga sonrió, sabiendo que para Ren aquellas mujeres eran el centro de su universo.

―Es bueno ¿sabes? ―dijo él de repente.

― ¿Qué?

―Lo que Ren tiene con ustedes. Espero algún día tenerlo con Kagome ―le sonrió.

Ayame ya no sabía qué hacer, así que solo sonrió y lloró al mismo tiempo.

―Eshtoy seguraa que-e poddrash ten-eer todo esho-o ―dijo mientras lloraba y sorbía su nariz.

―Por los Dioses, Ayame. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás segura que es porque tomaste de más? ¿No te duele nada? Pequeña, no te ves bien.

―Yo…

― ¿Si?

Ayame derramó sus últimas lágrimas, se limpió el rostro y terminó por sonreír y echársele a Kōga rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

―Te quiero mucho, tío ―susurró contra su cuello―. Hueles rico.

Kōga rio.

―Entonces si estás ebria ―dijo acariciando su cabello rojo―. No me gusta que tomes, deberías hacerle caso a tu papá.

―Hmmm… ―el humor de Ayame había cambiado de uno depresivo a uno de felicidad y risitas por ahí y allá, y también… a uno coqueto―. Tío…

― ¿Si, pequeña? ―el seguía acariciando su cabello.

― ¿Y si te digo que no me agrada Kagome? ―dijo separando su rostro de su cuello y viéndolo directo a los ojos.

Kōga, con una tez morena y cejas pobladas, arrugó el ceño sin entender aquello.

― ¿De qué hablas? ¿No te agrada Kagome?

Ella negó.

―Pero…

―No me gusta.

Kōga no entendía que pasaba, ¿Qué le pasaba a ella? ¿Y por qué lo veía de esa forma? Ayame jamás había tenido esa mirada en sus ojos.

―Pequeña, creo que de verdad estás ebria ―dijo con severidad.

―Sí, estoy ebria. Eso no tiene nada que ver, te estoy diciendo que no me gusta Kagome y punto ―dijo haciendo un mohín.

Kōga entrecerró sus ojos y entendió de qué se trataba eso.

― ¿Estás celosa? ―preguntó viéndola con cautela.

Ayame abrió la boca un poco pero después la cerró y asintió. Él se echó a reír.

―Sabes que siempre serás mi chica favorita ―dijo sonriéndole con una de esas sonrisas de lado que ella amaba con cada fibra de su ser.

Ayame lo vio con esperanzas, lo vio pensando que aquel momento podía ser el indicado para rebelar sus sentimientos, para decirle que lo había amado durante toda una vida y que…

Se acercó con rapidez y pegó sus labios a los de él, causando que Kōga se quedara con los ojos abiertos y con una Ayame que se había puesto a ahorcadas encima de él.

―Ayam- ―pero Ayame presionó sus labios sobre los de él con más fuerza.

―Tío… yo… por favor… ―gimió viéndolo a los ojos.

Kōga no supo que hacer, no supo que decir mientras Ayame lo besaba con fervor, no pudiendo creer que eso estuviese pasando… su sobrina lo estaba besando, a él, su tío.

―Tío, yo… te amo ―dijo separándose de él y posando ambas manos en su pecho―. Desde que era una niña.

Kōga se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando después de un momento de haberse quedado sorprendido y sin poder reaccionar. Ayame lo veía con amor en su mirada, ¿por qué nunca lo había visto? ¿Por qué siempre había asumido que esa mirada era la mirada natural que Ayame se cargaba? Esa niña dulce y graciosa que había robado su corazón, todavía recordaba una bola de pelo pelirrojo correr por su casa cuando era solo una pequeñita de cuatro.

― ¿Tío? ―los ojos de Ayame esperaban algo, sus labios rojos le llenaban de algo que no había experimentado jamás, y de repente se acordó de Kagome, carajo… tenía una novia y su sobrina de veinte años estaba sobre él.

―No… lo siento, Ayame, tu… eres mi sobrina ―dijo tratando de quitársela de encima.

Ayame se aferró más a él.

―Tío, por favor… ―dijo viéndolo con tristeza.

― ¡No! ―gritó enojado, parándose y aventando a Ayame en el proceso, la chica cayó sobre su trasero y con ojos muy abiertos vio a su tío viéndola con odio―. No… no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso ―dijo casi asqueado―. Por el cielo, Ayame, soy tu tío y soy doce años mayor que tú.

Ayame lo veía con una depresión en los ojos y con un rostro peor del de hacía rato.

―Pero tío…

―Esto jamás sucederá, Ayame. Jamás ―sentenció y salió de la habitación dejándola sola como jamás se había sentido.

 **Rendición**

― ¿Kōga? ¿Qué te dijo Ayame? ―preguntó Lucy acercándose a él.

Kōga, quien se había dado al trabajo de limpiar sus labios que tenían labial rojo, habló con Lucy mientras que Kagome lo saludaba desde lejos, hablando con uno de sus primos.

―Me dijo que tenía un poco de malestar por tomar de más y que no estaba segura si bajaría de nuevo o no, dice que tal vez se da un baño y se toma una pastilla y baja… ―mintió, haciendo todo lo posible para que a Lucy no se le ocurriera subir y ver el estado en el que Ayame se encontraba.

Lucy asintió y le sonrió.

―Gracias, Kōga. Esa niña te adora, me alegra que fueras a ver como estaba. Si te dijera como estuvo toda la noche esperando a que llegaras ―se rió haciendo que él corazón de Kōga se encogiera―, te reirías. Y por cierto, esa mujer bonita que trajiste es un muy buen partido. ¿Estaremos escuchando campanas de boda pronto? ―preguntó emocionada.

Kōga no tenía cabeza para eso.

―No lo sé, Lucy ―fue lo único que respondió―. Creo que Kagome y yo iremos nos iremos en un poco.

― ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? ¡Pero si acaban de llegar! ―dijo haciendo un puchero.

Kōga sonrió apenas.

―Si… nos podríamos quedar un poco más.

Lucy sonrió con muchas ganas.

―Perfecto, a Ayame le encantaría eso ―dijo y se fue de ahí dejando a Kōga con un sentimiento de vacío en el pecho.

― ¿Cariño? ¿Está tu sobrina bien? Se veía muy mal ―dijo Kagome quien había llegado a él de un momento a otro.

Kōga asintió de inmediato.

―Un malestar por tomar de más, nada grave.

Kagome asintió y sonrió.

―Es una joven muy bonita, ¿crees que algún día pueda invitarla a comer?

Kōga hizo una cara.

―No lo sé… tiene un horario muy apretado en la escuela…

Kagome asintió.

―Sí, seguro que sí. Tal vez podría darle mi celular para que me llame, ¿está en su habitación? ―dijo viendo a las escaleras.

―Si… pero ahora no es el mejor momento, tal vez otro día.

Kagome, de nuevo, sonrió y se dejó hacer por su novio. Kagome era una japonesa hermosa de cabellos negros y ojos chocolate, era todo lo contrario a Ayame. Tenía una personalidad bondadosa y era una mujer sumisa y educada, de nuevo… todo lo contrario a Ayame quien tomaba, maldecía, y se carcajeaba en vez de reír disimuladamente como una dama debía hacerlo. Además Ayame había sorprendido a todos con su elección en diseño de moda en vez de seguir el camino de su padre como abogado y como todos esperaban que lo hiciera ya que tenía madera para poder pararse ante un jurado y un juez y ganar un caso. Por otro lado… Kagome había entrado en el negocio familiar y había seguido los pasos de su padre y abuelo en el campo de la medicina tradicional.

¿Y por qué estaba comparando a esas dos mujeres? No era como si tuviera que escoger o ver quien era la mejor. Maldita sea, eso lo estaba confundiendo de más. Sería mejor que estuvieran unos minutos más y después se fueran a casa de los familiares de Kagome.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Kagome viéndolo.

―Si… estoy cansado, es todo ―dijo besándola en la frente.

―Ah… ¿y quién es esta señorita? ―comenzó un primo.

Kagome rió y Kōga hizo todo el parloteo de presentarlos mientras que Ayame allá arriba moría lentamente de tristeza.

Jamás se había sentido de esa forma, esa navidad había sido la peor de todas, ahora no podría bajar y ver a todos, tenía un rostro de los mil demonios y sabía que si alguien le preguntaba algo iba a estallar en lágrimas y a derrumbarse frente a todos. Necesitaba calmarse y respirar hondo, tenía que ver las cosas de otra manera. Seguro, ella había amado a su tío por toda la eternidad y ahora él la había tratado como si fuera una desconocida, pero allá abajo había gente que la amaba y que ella amaba. No podía dejar que su noche de Yule se arruinara por una sola persona. No en especial por alguien que la había rechazado con fervor y que no se merecía un minuto más de su tiempo. Ayame no pensaba desperdiciar sus lágrimas y su tiempo con ese hombre… por lo que quedaba de la noche.

De inmediato pensó que ese enamoramiento había sido un producto de su imaginación y que más que amor, había idolatrado a su tío y lo había confundido por algo más fuerte. Pero no… no era posible, ella creyó amar a varios de sus novios y nunca había sentido lo que sentía con su tío, ese sentimiento en el estómago que no la dejaba comer y no la dejaba concentrarse en la escuela, además de que había andado con esos chicos solo para poder olvidarse un poco de la locura de su tío.

Tenía que bajar y comportarse como si nada hubiese pasado. Se arregló el cabello, las ropas y se retocó el maquillaje dramatizando sus labios para que se prestara más atención ahí. Un color oscuro fue colocado en sus labios rosas y se ajustó el brassier para que sus pechos quedarán más marcados bajo la ropa. Aunque se sentía como mierda, tenía que bajar y decir algo como _última vez que convino dos bebidas…_ o algo así que hiciera reír a varios allá abajo y despreocupara a su madre y a la pobre Kagome que la había visto con los ojos tan abiertos como dos platos. Si… esa mujer… no podía odiarla, esa mujer bonita no tenía la culpa de que ella estuviese enamorada de su novio. Maldita sea… tenía que enfrentar a todos allá abajo aunque nadie supiera lo que estaba pasando.

 **Rendición**

Kōga estaba ansioso allá abajo, no era un hombre que se pusiera nervioso o tuviera ansias en ningún momento, él siempre tenía cualquier situación bajo control pero esto… Kagome platicaba animada con una de sus primas y él no podía hacer nada más que ver de reojo el pasillo que daba a las escaleras para ver si Ayame salía por ahí. Y cuando escuchó su risa pudo sentir algo estallar dentro de él, casi podía jurar que la voz que ahora escuchaba era una voz de una mujer que era feliz y no todo lo que él había visto allá arriba. No se estaba comportando como el hombre de treinta y dos años que era, de repente se encontró a si mismo pensando como un joven de veinte, recordó lo que era gustar de alguien y una parte de él comprendió a Ayame, pero la otra negaba el asunto por completo; su lado razonable y maduro. Kagome estaba a lado suyo, al fin había aceptado salir con él, era dos años menor y era la mujer más espectacular que nunca había conocido jamás, sin contar a su sobrina, la cual estaba en sus pensamientos casi siempre y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Que mala navidad se estaba pasando, con Kagome a su lado y con Ayame al otro extremo de la grande sala, no podía estar a gusto y Kagome no parecía querer irse, estaba muy animada platicando con dos de sus primas quienes empezaban una plática de lencería y otras cosas que él prefirió no escuchar.

―Iré por un trago ―anunció a Kagome.

Kagome le sonrió y asintió. Sin más, Kōga se fue al bar de la sala en donde estaba su hermanastro Ren preparando tragos.

―Kōga, que bueno que viniste ―dijo su hermano saludándolo.

Kōga asintió.

―Gracias por invitarme.

― ¿Has visto a Ayame? Te estaba esperando como siempre ―se rió su hermano.

Kōga se revolvió incomodo en su lugar.

―Si… se sintió mal por tomar de más, la he regañado pero espero que tú no lo permitas de nuevo ―dijo con severidad.

― ¿Qué le pasó? ―preguntó arrugando el ceño y levantando la mirada para buscar a su hija.

―Vomitó.

― ¿Qué? Maldita sea… el próximo año cumple veintiuno, no creo poder prohibirle mucho más ―dijo rendido.

―Entonces lo haré yo ―dijo Kōga viendo a su sobrina hablar con una de las hermanas de Lucy.

Ren rio.

―Por suerte a ti te hace más caso que a mí, te lo agradecería hermano.

Kōga asintió y se sirvió un trago de Scotch mientras observaba con cautela a Ayame. ¿Qué veía ella en él? ¿Era verdad? ¿Lo amaba? Había estado ebria y tal vez… tal vez no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Pero él bien sabía que el alcohol hacía decir cosas que normalmente no se dirían. Pero no podía ser posible, Ayame no podía amarlo, no podía gustar de él, era su tío, por todos los cielos. Tal vez no era su tío verdadero pero había una relación familiar verdadera, algo que ella no debería traspasar.

― ¿Es tu novia? ―preguntó Ren volteando a ver a Kagome.

Kōga hizo lo mismo.

―Si… es la chica de la que te hablé.

Ren rio con gusto, era un hombre de cuarenta y tres años y era su hermano mayor favorito aunque no fuera su hermano verdadero. Siempre había sido un ejemplo a seguir y su opinión acerca de ese tipo de asuntos era importante.

―Es bonita, ¿vas en serio con ella? ―preguntó, esta vez con seriedad.

Kōga asintió.

―Sí, yo quiero casarme con ella… no ahora, pero puedo verme a su lado en un futuro.

Ayame, quien iba a saludar a más gente, se quedó parada escuchando eso y Kōga se topó con su mirada. Carajo, ¿Por qué Ayame tenía que haber escuchado eso? Ella no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse parada sin moverse, tampoco pudo retirar su mirada de la de él. Kōga se sentía como el peor imbécil del mundo pero seguía molesto por lo que ella había hecho y por lo que le había dicho.

― ¿Cariño? Me ha dicho tu tío que tomaste de más y vomitaste ―dijo Ren quien vio a Kōga ver hacia su hija.

Ayame parpadeó, saliendo de su trance y con un rostro pálido de nuevo.

―Si… es cierto… lo siento papá ―dijo, sorprendiendo a su padre quien siempre batallaba con ella a la hora de reprenderla.

―Estas muy pálida, ¿todavía te sientes mal? ―preguntó Ren con preocupación.

Kōga observó el color de papel que Ayame había tomado y sintió una increíble culpa pesar en su pecho. ¿Por qué él tenía que sentirse de esa forma cuando era ella la que estaba mal?

―Si… yo… necesito aire fresco ―dijo parpadeando y respirando como si pronto empezara a hiperventilar.

―Pero querida, esta helado allá afuera ―dijo Ren, pero Ayame ya cruzaba el pasillo para salir al patio delantero―. Maldita sea, esa niña nunca me escucha. Kōga, por favor, ve por ella y traerla de regreso. No quiero que pesque una pulmonía.

Kōga asintió con pesar y tomó su abrigo del perchero para seguir el camino que Ayame había tomado, también tomó otro abrigo que estaba por ahí sin importar de quien fuera. Ayame no llevaba más que un suéter y una falda y si no le ponía algo encima, de verdad podría pescar una pulmonía.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la ventisca helada y húmeda del clima invernal japonés lo recibió haciéndolo estremecer y la nieve que caía del cielo nubló su vista por unos momentos. ¿Por qué a esa niñita se le había ocurrido salir con ese clima? El vecindario estaba solo, no había ni siquiera un carro fuera. Para los japoneses aquella era una fiesta sin mucho significado, salían a cenar con amigos o con sus respectivas parejas y no se hacían fiestas con familiares como los Kakazu lo hacían. Pero Lucy, siendo irlandesa, había traído las tradiciones europeas a Japón y festividades como el Yule eran importantes para ellos.

El centro de Tokio estaba lleno de restaurantes abiertos, clubs que cerraban hasta la madrugada, y calles y plazas decoradas con pinos y decoraciones navideñas. Pero fuera del centro, era otro día más para Japón, no había establecimientos que cerrarán o algún día festivo en donde la gente no asistiera a sus trabajos.

Kōga asoció la soledad del vecindario con Ayame, quien se encontraba sentada en una banquita que seguramente estaba fría.

―Ayame ―la llamó.

Cuando la pelirroja volteó, pudo ver las lágrimas recorrer su rostro, rápidamente se secó el rostro y retiró cualquier rastro de rímel.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―carraspeó.

Kōga sintió todo su cuerpo estremecer ante aquel rostro y voz. Ayame estaba hecha un desastre frente a sus ojos y aunque quisiera seguir molesto, no podía más que sentir dolor por ver a su sobrina de esa forma. Ayame había sido su chica favorita desde que había sido una bebé, a veces pensaba que la amaba como a una hermana pequeña o tal vez como a una hija. Esa chiquilla era importante para él y no podía dejar que algo así arruinara la relación que tenían.

―Esta frio, vayamos adentro ―dijo poniéndole el abrigo encima y tendiéndole una mano.

Ayame rechazó ambos y se puso de pie ella misma.

―Está bien, iré a mi habitación. Hasta después, tío Kōga.

Ayame pasó por delante de él sin volver a darle otra mirada y Kōga, con el ceño fruncido, la detuvo de un brazo.

― ¿Me estás ignorando? ―preguntó levemente irritado.

Eran pocas veces las que Kōga Ōkami se molestaba o irritaba y no sabía que su propia sobrina podría tener esa habilidad. Seguro, a veces lo ponía de malas cuando hacia una de sus cosas, pero nunca se molestaba o se sentía irritado por algo que ella decía o hacía, las cosas habían cambiado de un momento a otro. No le agradaba.

―Iré a mi habitación ―repitió, tratando de mover su brazo del agarre de su tío.

―Me estás ignorando ―afirmó él con el ceño fruncido, enojado de verdad, Ayame jamás le había hecho una grosería de esas―. Escucha, Ayame… sé que estas molesta por lo que pas-

― ¿Molesta? ―lo interrumpió ella―. ¿Crees que estoy molesta?

Kōga se le quedó viendo.

―Claro que si ―respondió con una mirada de pocos amigos, enojado porque Ayame jamás le había hablado de esa forma.

―No estoy molesta, estoy destrozada. Me quiero morir ―dijo viéndolo con tristeza en los ojos.

Kōga tragó en seco y negó levemente con la cabeza, atrayendo a su sobrina contra su pecho.

―No digas esas cosas, pequeña…

―No me llames así… ―pidió.

Kōga suspiró.

―Lo siento. Odio verte así, odio esta situación. Soy tu tío, Ayame ―dijo, separándola de su pecho y viéndola fijamente a los ojos―. No me puedes amar.

Los ojos de Ayame se aguaron de nuevo y varias lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas.

― ¿En realidad te quieres casar con ella? ―susurró apenas.

Kōga la había soltado y ella estaba frente a él a unos segundos de caer contra la nieve y llorar desconsolada.

―Lo has escuchado ―dijo él, confirmándolo.

El rostro de Ayame se arrugó en una mueca llena de dolor y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

―Yo… tío, dame una oportunidad ―rogó con esperanza en sus orbes verdes―. Por favor.

Kōga se quedó perplejo ante aquello y no supo que responder. ¿Una oportunidad?

― ¿Estás loca? Te dije que esto jamás pasaría ―dijo volviendo a molestarse.

―Por favor, haré todo lo posible para que me des una oportunidad ―A ella ya no le importaba, ya había soltado la sopa y ahora solo le quedaba rogar, no importaba si se degradaba ante su tío, ella tendría que lograr estar con él―. Por favor ―repitió.

Kōga empezó a negar con la cabeza, cada vez más rápido.

―No. Esto está mal, no debes pedirme ese tipo de cosas, Ayame ―dijo con un rostro severo. Sus ojos chocolate la veían con reprobación pero Ayame no se vencería tan fácil.

―Por favor, tío… no te cases con ella, te lo suplico ―Las lágrimas salían y salían de sus ojos y Kōga sentía aquella opresión de culpabilidad en el pecho―, yo sería una mejor esposa.

―Basta ―sentenció con enojo―. No digas una palabra más ―la vio con dureza―. No puedo creer que estés diciendo esos disparates.

El rostro de Ayame se transformó en uno donde su ceño y su boca se fruncían.

―No son disparates, no hables de mis sentimientos como si fueran un juego, te he amado desde que tengo memoria y no voy a dejar que esa mujer te robe de mi lado ―le prometió.

― ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Te estás escuchando? ―preguntó sin poder creerlo.

Desde sus casi dos metros de altura, Kōga veía a una Ayame con decisión en los ojos, veía sus mejillas rojas por llorar y podía sentir su propio corazón empezar a latir más de lo normal. Esa chiquilla le hacía cosas que él no quería sentir. Jamás nadie le había dedicado tanto a él como Ayame parecía querer desvivirse.

―Te lo juro ―sentenció a una promesa a la cual él temía. Ella se dirigió hacia dentro de la casa, dejando a Kōga solo y con la promesa ferviente de Ayame que sabía iba a poner sus días de cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Regalo a**_ _ **Bellk**_ _ **del "Intercambio Navideño 2015-16" del foro de InuYasha Hazme el Amor.**_

 **Gracias a: Isabella86, Blue-Azul-Acero, Moon, Nadja Kushinova. Mi PN no ha visto esto todavía, jiji, lo siento Bellk!**

* * *

 **2.**

La noche estaba por terminar pero aun todos seguían la fiesta con un poco de licor encima. Ayame, por su parte, había terminado de prometerle a su tío que lucharía por su amor y que quitaría a esa mujer del camino.

― ¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien? Estás muy roja ―dijo su madre tocando su rostro de inmediato―. ¡Ayame! Estás helada. ¿Qué hacías afuera? ―dijo pegándola a su pecho.

―Mamá… ―se quejó ella entre los grandes pechos de Lucy―. Estoy bien. Solo salí a tomar un poco de aire.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Y sola?

―No… el tío Kōga estuvo conmigo un rato. Solo… quería ver la nieve ―se encogió.

―Mi vida, mírate esos ojos… de seguro vomitaste mucho. Deberías ir a descansar, tal vez comer algo te sentaría bien. Algo ligero, ¿una ensalada? ―preguntó arrastrándola a la cocina.

Para su mala suerte, Kagome se encontraba ahí buscando algo.

― ¿Querida? ¿Necesitas algo? ―preguntó haciendo saltar a Kagome en su lugar.

―Sí, quiero un vaso desechable pero creo que se han acabado ―dijo con una sonrisa.

Ayame se molestó por aquel simple gesto sabiendo que su tío podía gustar de esa sonrisa… _tonta mujer roba tíos._

―Están en la lacena, traeré varios ―dijo saliendo de la cocina.

Ayame y Kagome se quedaron solas.

―Tu tío me dice que cursas tu penúltimo año en diseño de modas… ―empezó Kagome a hacer plática.

Ayame quiso rodar los ojos pero no lo hizo, tenía que jugar ese juego con la cabeza fría.

―Si… he empezado a modelar ―dijo sin querer soltar más.

― ¿De verdad? Vaya, eso debe ser divertido.

Ayame se encogió. No podía ser gentil con una mujer que odiaba y no quería decirle una palabra más.

― ¿Te sientes mejor? Tengo un remedio que muy bueno para las náuseas.

―Ah… no, estoy bien ―le sonrió a fuerzas―. He vomitado el alcohol y me siento mejor. Gracias.

―Me alegro ―Kagome sonrió.

La cocina se quedó en silencio y Ayame decidió meter el dedo en la herida, pero sería necesario, tenía que saber más de ellos para así poder conseguir a su tío.

―Y… tú y mi tío, ¿huh? ―preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Kagome sonrió apenas.

―Si… es un buen hombre.

―Claro que es un buen hombre ―dijo con un poco más de fuerza―. ¿Vas en serio con él? ―preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Kagome rio un poco.

―Sabía que tendría que enfrentarme a un cuestionario así pero no sabía que sería tan pronto ―dijo sonrojándose levemente.

Maldita mujer que podía sonrojarse, ¿a su tío le gustaría eso? Siempre leía sus novelas y todas las protagonistas terminaban sonrojándose por esto o aquello, ¿sería más atractiva si lograra sonrojarse?

― ¿Qué le ves a mi tío? Es distraído, un poco desordenado y además… ―se quedó callada.

Kagome se acercó un poco a ella sin darse cuenta.

― ¿Y además…?

Ayame se encogió viéndose las uñas.

―Ya sabes… todas esas mujeres con las que ha salido ―mintió.

Kagome abrió la boca sin saber que decir.

― ¿Mujeres?

―Si… antes de ti.

―Ah…

Ambas se quedaron calladas y Ayame pudo ver el rostro de Kagome pasar de la confusión al leve molesto, como nunca le había hecho algo así a alguien más, sintió remordimiento pero también sintió satisfacción al ver el rostro afligido de Kagome. Cuando estuvo a punto de calmar las dudas internas de Kagome, su madre entró a la cocina con una sonrisa típica.

―Encontré vasos ―canturreó empezando a abrir la cubierta de plástico de los vasos.

Kagome sonrió apenas.

―Gracias, solo quiero un poco de agua.

Cuando Kagome se hubo servido su agua y salido, Lucy cuestionó a su hija.

― ¿Qué le dijiste? ―entrecerró sus bonitos ojos pardo.

Ayame se encogió.

―Nada.

Lucy negó levemente con la cabeza y también salió de ahí dejando a la pelirroja sola. Ayame suspiró y se recargó pesadamente contra la isla de la cocina, maldiciendo al mundo y a los Dioses por su mala suerte. Ya no sentía vergüenza, ya no tenía dudas acerca de nada, solo quería hacer que su tío se diera cuenta de que tal vez él también la quería como ella a él. ¿Qué más podría salir mal? Lo único que tenía que hacer era evitar que ellos se casaran, para ella todo estaba bien mientras que su tío no comprase un anillo de compromiso, ella haría lo posible para conquistarlo.

…

Kōga se quedó un rato más allá afuera sin importarle el frio o la poca nieve que le caía en la cabeza. Ayame le había rogado y después le había prometido luchar por él y conseguir su amor. ¿Qué tan enfermo sonaba eso en su cabeza? La hija de su hermano mayor le había dicho en su cara que lo conquistaría. ¿Por qué no podía entender que él no podría llegar a pensar de ella en esa forma jamás? ¿Qué haría si Ayame empezaba a tomar cartas en el asunto y cumplía su palabra? Kagome vino a su mente de inmediato, pensando que había pasado varios años persiguiendo a la mujer pero que ella jamás había dado su brazo a torcer. Ahora que la había conquistado y que ella había accedido a ser su novia y a conocer a su familia, Ayame le declaraba su amor. Ayame, su Ayame, la niña pelirroja que siempre había acudido a él para todo. ¿Cómo es que se había enamorado de él? ¿Cuándo había sucedido? ¿Lo había amado desde que tenía memoria? ¿Toda su vida? ¿Por qué no había logrado descifrar esa mirada de amor? ¿Por qué había pensado que era la forma en la que Ayame veía a todos? No era cierto, Ayame solo lo había visto a él de esa forma, solamente a él.

Con pesar se sentó en la misma banca en donde Ayame había estado llorando y suspiró con muchas ganas. No podía creer que eso le estuviese sucediendo a él. No se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su sobrina favorita a tiempo y ahora que era muy tarde, Ayame estaba dispuesta a conseguir su amor si eso significaba quitar a Kagome del camino. Kagome era una buena mujer, era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de sus días, era la mujer ideal para ser un ama de casa, una madre, una compañera. Tenía la bondad, la gracia, y la madera para convertirse en su esposa. La había estado persiguiendo por vario tiempo ya y ahora que había dicho que sí, no pretendía dejar que se arruinara. Pero tendría que tratar las cosas de otra manera ya que todo eso involucraba a su sobrina.

La puerta principal fue abierta y después cerrada.

― ¿Kōga? ―la voz de Kagome se escuchó.

―Aquí estoy.

Kagome se volvió hacia donde él estaba y caminó hasta quedar frente a él.

― ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Esta helando. Pescarás un resfriado ―dijo haciendo sonreír a Kōga levemente.

―Está bien, solo salí porque Ayame se sentía mal.

―La vi mejor, platiqué un poco con ella allá dentro…

Kōga levantó su cabeza de inmediato.

― ¿De qué hablaron?

Kagome levantó una ceja.

―Ya sabes… esos cuestionarios que las sobrinas celosas hacen ―dijo riendo apenas.

Kōga chasqueó la lengua.

― ¿Te dijo algo?

Kagome se encogió un poco.

―Solo… algo acerca de que tú has tenido muchas…

― ¿Novias?

―Mujeres.

Kōga negó con la cabeza, casi divertido con aquello, la astucia infantil de Ayame estaba cobrando efecto en la mente débil de Kagome.

―No le hagas caso, entremos.

Caminaron hasta la puerta pero Kagome lo detuvo cuando estuvieron a punto de entrar a la casa.

―No creo agradarle a Ayame ―dijo con el rostro afligido.

Kōga suspiró.

―Es normal, yo tampoco le agradé mucho a tu hermano Sōta.

Kagome asintió.

―Es cierto… pero creo que Ayame me odia ―confesó bajando la mirada.

Kōga negó de inmediato.

―Nadie te odia, Kag. Solamente que nunca había traído una mujer a ninguna celebración y ella y yo…

―Son muy unidos, lo sé ―suspiró―. Casi parece que te considera un novio ―se rio tomando su mano.

Kōga tragó en seco y rio forzadamente.

―Entremos ―insistió.

Ambos volvieron a integrarse a la familia en donde todos platicaban amenamente y reían. Ayame andaba por ahí, solitaria y con una bebida en mano. Kōga la vio y negó levemente, ¿qué no había aprendido su lección? Dejó a Kagome con una tía para excusarse e ir hacia ella.

―Deja de tomar ―le exigió con un rostro enojado.

Ayame volteó a verlo y arrugó el ceño.

―Déjame en paz. ¿Por qué no vuelves con tu señorita perfecta? ―dijo con odio.

Kōga tensó la mandíbula y volteó a todas partes pero Ayame estaba en un pasillo donde no había nadie, cerca de la sala pero lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie los escuchara.

―Ayame ―gruñó―. Acabas de vomitar por tomar de más y est-

―No vomité por tomar de más, vomité porque trajiste a esa mujer a la casa ―dijo con el mismo enojo que él se cargaba―. Me dieron náuseas y tuve que vomitar.

Kōga se restregó la frente y parte de su cabello con mucha fuerza.

―Maldita sea, Ayame, deja de tomar ―siseó enojado.

Ayame hizo un mohín.

―No quiero, oblígame ―lo retó tomando más y más.

―Basta ―le arrebató el vaso que estaba casi vacío―. Tu padre no quiere que tomes y tampoco yo. Obedece, carajo.

Ayame abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa. Casi nunca había escuchado a su tío maldecir, no era una persona que se molestara mucho o que maldijera en sí. Escucharlo le había producido algo extraño en el pecho y no necesariamente malo, solo era… excitante.

―Tomaré más ―dijo pasándole por un lado.

Kōga la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la estampó levemente contra la pared.

―No voy a repetirlo ―bramó peligrosamente cerca de su cara―. Si te vuelvo a ver tomar, me haré cargo de que no puedas salir de tu habitación.

Ayame formó un ceño entre sus cejas y casi abrió la boca indignada.

― ¿Disculpa? No eres mi padre, ve y ocúpate de tu nueva mujer.

Kōga la apretó todavía más con sus manos y ella siseó levemente.

―Ya se lo que le dijiste a Kagome ―la acusó.

―Chismosa ―se mofó haciendo un ruidito con la boca.

―No hables así de Kagome ―advirtió, comenzando a enojarse de verdad.

―Puedo hablar como quiera de esa mujer, te está robando de mi lado, es una arpía ―escupió enojada.

― ¡Basta! ―dijo arrastrándola más allá del pasillo―. Alguien necesita enseñarte una lección.

Ayame abrió la boca.

― ¿Qué? Suéltame ―ordenó―. Suéltame ahora, eres un abusivo ―dijo tratando de zafarse.

―No. Tu padre me pidió que hiciera lo suficiente para que dejaras de tomar y aparte de no hacer caso, insultas a mi novia, no puedo permitir esto.

Kōga los encerró a ambos en el closet que se usaba para dejar abrigos y en donde había otras cosas como paraguas y varios zapatos.

―Estas ebria y no sabes lo que dices.

―Se lo que digo porque estoy ebria ―contraatacó enojada.

Kōga le soltó las manos con fuerza y se restregó el rostro con vehemencia, desesperado y sin saber qué hacer. Tenía una piel morena y era atractivo, hasta él lo sabía. Ayame no podía más que verlo embobada y en su estado de ebriedad era peor por muy enojada que se encontrara. Medía un metro ochenta y algo y tenía un porte que hacía que todas las mujeres voltearan a verlo, Ayame siempre pensó que su tío debía tener muchas novias pero su padre siempre comentaba que era un tipo solitario que estaba enamorado de su trabajo. Además de que un abogado no tenía mucha vida privada y se la pasaba días dentro de los tribunales y juzgados, Kōga era un excelente abogado y Ayame lo admiraba.

―Deja de verme así ―espetó con molestia―. Estás ebria, tienes veinte años, y crees que estas enamorada de mí. Y por encima vienes y lo dices todo en esta noche cuando sabes que hay miles de personas que pueden escuchar.

Ayame hizo las manos puños y sus ojos verdes se aguaron.

―Eres muy insensible. Yo solo te dije lo que siento, no es mi culpa sentirme así, es tuya ―lo señaló con un dedo que topó con su pecho ya que el espacio ahí era reducido.

― ¿Mía? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Yo que he hecho para que sientas eso? ―preguntó sin entender eso.

―Ugh, no puedo creer que me haya enamorado de alguien tan denso y distraído como tú ―murmuró para sí misma, enojada.

Kōga no podía creer que esas palabras salieran de la boca de su sobrina, palabras que jamás pensó que saldrían de sus labios.

―Ayame… tienes que parar esto, te he dicho que esto jamás sucederá y necesito que lo entiendas ―la miró fijamente a los ojos―. Jamás te veré como algo más, eres mi sobrina, la hija de mi hermano.

―No son hermanos ―lo interrumpió, viendo hacia otra parte y queriendo llorar.

―Es mi hermano.

―No de sangre.

―No lo entiendes ―se quejó con un gruñido.

―Lo entiendo a la perfección, el que no entiende, eres tú ―sus ojos verdes lo vieron con reproche y con tristeza, Kōga ya no sabía qué hacer con ese rostro―. Tú solo… tú… no entiendes de razones y no me quieres escuchar. No tengo culpa de sentirme como lo hago pero tú no lo entiendes ―dijo juntando sus dientes con dolor.

―Eres mi sobrina, tu no entiendes eso ―la vio con severidad―. Te he visto, tratado, y amado como a una sobrina desde que tu padre me llamó desde el hospital y fui a visitarlas a ti y a tu madre. Eres como una hija, como una herma-

― ¡Basta! ―Exclamó desesperada―. No digas más, nada más. No lo quiero escuchar, no soy tu hija o hermana, ni siquiera soy tu sobrina, soy una mujer que te ama y te he dicho que luchare por tu amor, voy a hacer que te rindas ante mí. Te lo juro, tío.

Kōga tragó en seco y no se pudo explicar cómo una muchachita de veinte años podía dejarlo sin palabras, a él, un abogado famoso y bueno en lo que hacía, él siempre tenía algo que decir pero no cuando se trataba de su sobrina, Ayame siempre podía tener uno o dos puntos para demostrarle lo contrario o un argumento que lo dejara callado. Incluso solo con su propia actitud podía dejarlo sin palabras.

Ayame salió de ahí dejando a un Kōga casi pálido y enojado consigo mismo por no haber podido detener aquello y por no haber logrado que Ayame entrara en razón.

 **Rendición**

La noche buena había pasado y ahora la víspera de Navidad se celebraba en la casa Kakazu con solo los pocos familiares de Irlanda que estaban pasando las fiestas en la residencia Kakazu. Una comida tranquila era celebrada con platillos irlandeses y japoneses y Ayame se deleitaba con todas los platillos vegetarianos que su madre había preparado para ella.

―Gracias, mamá ―agradeció la pelirroja a su madre.

Lucy le sonrió.

―Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado, nena.

Las celebraciones de navidad pasaron sin ningún contratiempo y Ayame pudo recapacitar todo lo que había dicho y hecho la noche de Yule. El día siguiente del Yule, murió de la vergüenza al despertar y recordar todo pero se calmó y supo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Su tío al fin se había enterado de sus sentimientos y ella tenía que hacerle frente a su propia confesión.

El oosouji anual se empezaba a llevar a cabo desde el veintiséis de Diciembre hasta terminar el año. La limpieza tradicional japonesa era hecha por toda la familia incluidos los familiares que se encontraban con ellos en esas fechas. Las malas vibras y la mala suerte eran echadas y se recibía al año nuevo con una casa limpia y llena de nuevas energías. Primos, tíos y sobrinos ayudaban a limpiar la casa mientras que Ayame limpiaba su propia habitación. Tenía varias cosas para donar, otras que debía tirar y ropas que regalaría a sus primas. El oosouji era importante para los japoneses y su madre había adoptado aquellas costumbres como suyas propias así como su padre había adoptado muchas costumbres europeas.

― ¡Ayame! ¡Tú tío llegó! ―gritó Lucy desde la planta baja.

Ayame tragó al recordar todo lo que le había dicho la noche antepasada pero sabiendo que era una tradición que su tío Kōga fuera al primer día de oosouji para ayudar a limpiar después de haber limpiado su propia casa un poco, tuvo que abofetearse mentalmente para tranquilizarse. Ayame también acostumbraba a ayudar a su tío a limpiar su casa, pero este año sospechaba que las cosas serían un poco diferentes.

Ayame estaba enfadada con él, después de lo que le había dicho y de cómo la había tratado, no quería verle o hablarle, pero sabía que ese enojo se le pasaría y no podía perder tiempo en cosas como esas; necesitaba emplear todo de ella para poder conquistarlo. Sí, Ayame haría lo imposible para que él la considerara material esposa, se convertiría en su sombra personal.

Después de arreglarse lo mejor posible sin que pareciera que había puesto empeño en ello, bajó las escaleras y se acercó a su tío quien platicaba en inglés con una de sus tías, que por cierto le echaba el ojo muy descaradamente. Su tía era una mujer mayor que había estado divorciada tres veces y que no dudaba en echarle el ojo a todos los japoneses cada vez que iba de visita todos los años. Kōga siempre era su blanco principal y siendo el hombre bueno y distraído que era fuera de la corte, Kōga hablaba animado con ella con su inglés americano perfecto.

― ¿De dónde sacaste ese acento texano? ―Preguntó Ayame rodando los ojos y colgándose de su brazo, sintió a Kōga tensarse de inmediato―. Tía, sabes que él está fuera de limites ―le dijo a su tía en inglés, quien se rio y aventó los ojos al aire.

―Ayame ―la reprendió su tío de inmediato.

―Déjala, todos sabemos que eres como su novio. Continuaré con la limpieza de la cocina, hasta luego Kōga ―le guiñó un ojo.

La hermana mayor de Lucy se fue de ahí y Kōga y Ayame se quedaron solos en la sala.

― ¿Me puedes explicar de qué se trató todo eso? ―preguntó Kōga enojado y tratando de quitarse a Ayame de encima quien solo se sacudía junto con el gran brazo de su tío.

Ella sonrió.

― ¿La escuchaste? Eres como mi novio ―dijo con corazones en los ojos, pero después una mirada suspicaz reemplazo a esa mirada aniñada y lo arrastró a la gran mesa del comedor.

―Ayame… vine a ayudar, déjame ir pa-

―No, no, espera, preparé algo de comer para ti ―dijo emocionada, haciendo que se sentara en una de las sillas―. No te muevas ―dijo dándole una mirada.

Kōga suspiró mientras que observó a su sobrina correr hasta la cocina. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Esa situación lo había tenido con los pelos de punta durante las noches pasadas. Inclusive cuando se había levantado en la mañana a empezar la limpieza, no había podido sacarse de la cabeza a su sobrina rogándole por una oportunidad y jurándole que lo conquistaría. En ese momento se sentía como dentro de un universo paralelo donde todo estaba mal y él no debía estar ahí. Ayame estaba haciendo las cosas muy difíciles para él.

―Aquí esta… ―dijo Ayame entrando con una bandeja llena de comida―. ¡Mis platillos vegetarianos! Especiales para ti.

Kōga suspiró y vio la bandeja de comida que Ayame había puesto frente a él.

― ¿Ves eso de ahí que parece carne? ¡Es carne de soya! La hice yo ―dijo entusiasta, mientras que se excusaba de nuevo para ir a la cocina por más cosas.

Kōga no pudo evitar que su estómago rugiera con hambre. No había comido nada más que un café y un pobre cereal y de eso ya habían pasado cuatro horas. La comida que Ayame había preparado se veía deliciosa. A pesar de que el disfrutara de un buen corte de carne fina, podía admitir que los platillos vegetarianos de Ayame no estaban nada mal. Siempre tenían que adaptarse a un restaurante donde hubiera una opción vegetariana y eso dejaba siempre los restaurantes más caros de Japón, Kōga no tenía problema con eso, pero Ayame, al parecer, odiaba que gastara tanto dinero y siempre prefería preparar algo en su casa e invitarlo a comer. Eso era algo más que apreciaba de Ayame, su senci-

―Aquí está, hice esta sopa también ―dijo poniéndola frente a él―. Vamos, come, come, o se enfriará ―dijo sentándose frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa.

Kōga suspiró derrotado, hambriento, y nervioso de estar comiendo frente a una mujer de veinte años que parecía querer comérselo con la mirada.

―De acuerdo… gracias por la comida ―dijo antes de empezar a comer y sentirse en el cielo por el sabor delicioso de la sopa, la carne falsa y las ensaladas de verdura que Ayame había preparado.

Ayame no hacía nada más que ver las expresiones de satisfacción en el rostro de su tío, sintiéndose feliz por haber sido la causante de aquello.

― ¿Y bien…? ―preguntó observándolo con insistencia.

Kōga solo asintió sin siquiera hablar, ensimismado en comer y suspirando por las delicias que estaba comiendo.

―Me alegra que te gustara ―dijo Ayame, suspirando y cerrando los ojos por un momento.

No había dormido bien las noches anteriores, su mente no la dejaba tranquila y además había vomitado todo lo que había comido y había tenido un malestar horrible por recordar la llegada de Kagome a su propia casa. Y por encima, había decidido levantarse muy temprano en la mañana a preparar la comida con la que empezaría su plan maestro para que su tío cayera rendido ante ella. Sí, ella sabía que la comida era algo seguro para entrar en el corazón de alguien, y más de un hombre… sus platillos vegetarianos serían la clave secreta para conquistar a su tío.

― ¿Ayame? ―Preguntó Kōga―. ¿Estás bien?

A pesar de haber tomado la decisión de mantenerse un poco alejado de su sobrina mientras se le pasaba su capricho, no podía evitar seguir pensando en ella y en su bienestar, y Ayame no se veía del todo bien.

― ¿Qué? ¿Quieres más? ¿Ya acabaste? ―dijo abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole, parándose de ahí y yendo a recoger su plato.

― ¿Estás bien?

― ¿Yo? Sí, es solo que me desvelé un poco ―se encogió―. Te serviré de nuevo ―dijo recogiendo los platos.

Kōga la dejó ir con una mirada suspicaz y esperó pacientemente a que Ayame regresará con más comida. Ayame regresó después de unos minutos con una bonita sonrisa y unos ojos verdes más brillantes que nunca.

―Listo, come ―le ordenó y volvió a sentarse frente a él.

― ¿Tienes que estar delante mío? ―preguntó mientras que ella no dejaba de verlo ni un instante.

―Sip. Así me aseguro de lo que necesitas y de si te gustó o no…

―Me gusta, no tienes por qué estar ahí.

―Quiero estar aquí. Deja de quejarte y come. Antes no eras así, haz cambiado de un día a otro.

―Lo mismo digo ―murmuró antes de empezar a comer de nuevo.

Ayame suspiró y se quedó viendo todos los gestos y movimientos de su tío. Era hermoso. Ese hombre era hermoso en todos los sentidos, formas y maneras posibles. ¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan perfecto como él? Kōga Ōkami era todo lo que ella había amado durante veinte años.

― ¿Ayame? ―preguntó Kōga.

― ¿Eh? ―pestañeó varias veces.

Kōga negó.

―Está delicioso. Gracias, pequeña ―le sonrió con sinceridad.

Ayame se le quedó viendo por unos segundos y después sonrió también. Tal vez las cosas no serían tan malas después de todo.

…

―Bien, mamá, iré con el tío Kōga a ayudarle ―dijo Ayame tomando varias cosas para limpiar.

Lucy sonrió.

―Está bien cariño, te veré después ―dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

―Sí, dile a papá que lo quiero.

―Se lo haré saber. Kōga, cuida de mi niña.

Kōga sonrió, no muy convencido y ambos salieron de la casa en un silencio peligroso que dejaba a Kōga ansioso y a Ayame confiada de sí misma.

― ¿Tío?

― ¿Hm?

― ¿Estás asustado de mí? ―preguntó inocentemente mientras ambos entraban al auto lujoso de Kōga.

Kōga arrugó el ceño. ¿Estaba asustado de ella? No podía. Era un abogado que no le temía a las personas y mucho menos a una muchacha como Ayame. Pero…

―No ―bufó.

Ayame rodó los ojos. Lo conocía tan bien.

―Aja.

Kōga arrugó el ceño.

―No estoy asustado de ti, niñita tonta ―dijo manejando por las calles de Tokio.

Ayame se rio.

―Eres chistoso.

Kōga la vio de reojo, sonriendo él mismo. Después de todo no se podía quedar sin sonreírle a esa niña, tampoco podía enojarse con ella por completo.

―Escucha, Ayame… ―Ayame volteó a verlo―… acerca de lo que pasó en noche buena… en tu habitación…

―Est-

―Lo siento. No actué racionalmente, tú estabas ebria y yo te aventé… no supe cómo manejarlo, lo siento tanto, pequeña.

Ayame vio las manos de su tío apretar con fuerza el volante, su mandíbula tensa y su rostro duro. Podía ver que eso le afectaba de verdad, pero no era el único, ella también había llorado hasta quedarse dormida y lo había seguido haciendo al día siguiente.

― ¿Ayame?

Ayame volteó a verlo.

― ¿Si?

― ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

―Si.

Kōga se quedó en silencio unos segundos y después asintió.

― ¿Estás enojada?

―Algo así ―se encogió viendo por la ventana.

Kōga suspiró y se paró en un semáforo en rojo.

―Lo siento.

―Lo sé.

Ella seguía viendo fuera de la ventana.

―Ayame.

― ¿Hm?

―Voltea a verme ―ordenó, pero el semáforo se puso en verde y ambos volvieron sus miradas al camino.

Kōga no sabía que decir o como disculparse, la noche de Yule había sido la noche más loca en todos sus años y no sabía cómo tratar a Ayame. Las cosas no se habían vuelto extrañas, solo un poco diferentes, ella lo veía con otros ojos… no, ella lo veía con los mismos ojos pero ahora él sabía que intensiones había tras esas miradas. Era extraño saber que su sobrina gustaba de él y lo amaba. Durante su carrera como abogado había visto muchos casos de incesto en donde había presenciado los amores más puros y leales, pero jamás pensó que algo así le sucedería a él. Y aunque Ayame tenía razón y no se estuviera cometiendo un incesto verdadero, él no podía dejar de ver en Ayame a la sobrina tierna a la cual cumplía caprichos y mimaba como a su propia hija. Seguía pensando que todo estaba mal.

―Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase… siempre seguirás siendo mi pequeña y mi nena ―dijo con un tono arrogante.

Ayame suspiró, sonriendo apenas.

― ¿Qué no es Kagome tu nena? ―preguntó con fastidio.

Kōga negó.

―No.

― ¿Cómo se dicen?

Kōga negó de nuevo.

―No te diré nada acerca de nuestra relación. Lo iba a hacer pero...

―Sí, sí, te dije que te amaba y blah blah blah… como sea, no quiero saber nada de ustedes. Juro que hacen la pareja más aburrida del planeta ―bufó.

Kōga pudo reír pero no lo hizo.

―Lo que tú digas, pequeña.

―Deja de llamarme así, me llamo Ayame, puedes utilizar el nombre ―dijo levemente molesta.

Kōga no dijo nada y ambos llegaron a su condominio donde Kōga estacionó su auto en el gran estacionamiento que había en el primer piso.

―Peque… ―paró cuando Ayame volteó a verlo con una cara de pocos amigos―. Ayame ―carraspeó―, sé que sigues enojada pero no quiero que tengamos este tipo de relación, solo quiero que sea como antes.

Ayame negó con la cabeza.

―Nunca será como antes y lo sabes, tío. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar el hecho de que te amo? ―preguntó haciendo a Kōga tensar el rostro de nuevo.

―Basta, no quiero escuchar nada acerca de eso ―dijo con seriedad―. Por favor, Ayame.

A Ayame le dolió el tono grave y serio que su tío había tomado y decidió asentir.

―Limpiemos ―dijo, saliendo del auto y avanzando hacia el ascensor.

Ambos subieron en silencio y cuando llegaron al piso de Kōga, Ayame pareció relajarse, una idea había surgido en su mente, algo que pudiese traer paz a aquella situación; dejaría que su tío pensará que ella se rendiría con él y no lo presionaría más, todo funcionaría a su favor.

El elevador se abrió en un piso en donde solo había una puerta perteneciente al condominio de Kōga. Kōga era un abogado poderoso que gustaba de cosas lujosas como autos, viajes a lugares exóticos, y un solo piso para él solo. Aunque era una persona sencilla, se daba gustos con el buen dinero que ganaba. Abrió su puerta y ambos entraron, el lugar ya estaba a medio terminar de ser completamente limpiado ya que Kōga se había dado a la tarea de empezar a limpiar. Ayame se quitó sus abrigos y se arremangó las mangas del suéter que traía puesto para comenzar a mover cosas.

― ¿Ayame? ―preguntó Kōga quien había hecho lo mismo y la había observado desde que había entrado al condominio sin decir nada.

― ¿Si? ―preguntó mientras empezaba a barrer la sala.

― ¿Estás bien?

Ayame volteó a verlo y le sonrió.

―Estoy bien, olvida lo que pasó… si quieres olvidar que te confesé mi amor… ―Kōga arrugó el ceño, claramente molesto por ese tema―… está bien.

― ¿De verdad? ―preguntó con sorpresa en los ojos.

―Solo te pido que no me alejes de tu lado… ¿sí? ―pidió con una mirada.

Kōga sonrió con arrogancia y se acercó a ella, abrazándola y sorprendiéndola.

―Jamás haría eso, niña tonta.

Ayame también sonrió, respiró el aroma tan característico de su tío y se prometió a si misma luchar por su amor y hacerlo caer ante ella con tácticas secretas que solo una mujer enamorada podría realizar.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Regalo a**_ _ **Bellk**_ _ **del "Intercambio Navideño 2015-16" del foro de InuYasha Hazme el Amor.**_

 **Gracias a: roxanamatarria96. Bellk, te amo, ya casi termino jaja.**

* * *

 **3.**

Las semanas habían pasado y las celebraciones Decembrinas habían cesado junto con el año nuevo. Enero estaba en todo su esplendor y aunque todavía hacia frio, las mañanas eran hermosas para Ayame quien no era una fanática del frio pero tenía fuerzas renovadas por sus planes nuevos para conquistar a su tío. ¿Tan mal se escuchaba? Ella no lo pensaba así, se había sentido mal cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía pero después había desechado esos sentimientos. El amor no era malo y menos cuando ella lo sentía como lo sentía, era profundo, puro y verdadero, en serio verdadero.

Ayame estaba un poco triste de no poder ver a su tío tan seguido como siempre lo hacía todas las vacaciones de invierno, pero Enero había entrado y junto había entrado el trabajo para todo Japón y el regreso en los sistemas educativos. Ayame empezaba su penúltimo semestre en diseño de moda y con ello se venían encima las pasarelas en donde era requerida por alumnos de último año que estaban a punto de graduarse y debían presentar sus trabajos finales en una pasarela en donde ella era una de las modelos favoritas para modelar.

Si bien no se estudiaba para ser modelo, Ayame había encontrado su pasión en modelar cosas bonitas además de diseñar un buen conjunto de lencería. Varias marcas conocidas en Japón la habían requerido para modelar en pasarelas pero ella había declinado, tenía muchas pasarelas en puerta en la universidad y debía enfocarse en terminar su carrera como diseñadora. Ayame pensaba no dedicarse al diseño mientras fuera joven y dejarlo para cuando sus años fueran pasando y la edad no la dejara modelar más, pero aunque fuese de esa forma, ser una diseñadora y modelo le ganaría fuerza y fama en el mundo del diseño japonés.

Su tío, por su parte, había comenzado el trabajo en su despacho y ella no estaba contenta con eso. Eso significaba verlo menos y era cuando estaba más ocupado. Por alguna razón u otra, la gente tenía más problemas que nunca en los primeros meses del año y ella se llevaba la peor parte porque significaba ver menos a su tío. Por eso es que había decidido dejarle comida varios días a la semana en su despacho. Si… bueno, no era la mejor táctica, pero era algo, y aunque no pudiese verlo, su comida estaría allí, él comería algo que ella haría.

Esa mañana se levantó con más ganas, era un sábado y sabía que su tío estaría en su despacho. Conociéndolo, tal vez habría dormido ahí. Había preparado mucha comida, su madre la había visto raro pero había reído, sabiendo bien el amor que le tenía a su tío, bueno, no ese amor… pero su madre sabía más de lo que Ayame creía que sabía. Se preparó con todas sus cosas, se despidió de su madre y se metió en su auto, un regalo de entrada a la universidad. El día era bello aunque muy frio para su gusto, había desayunado y tenía que regresar a hacer algunas tareas, nada que requiriera mucho de su tiempo.

Lo importante ahora era su tío.

…

― ¿Ayame? ¿Eres tú? ―preguntó una mujer entrada en años y muy bonita.

Ayame sonrió a la secretaria de su tío, esa mujer llevaba trabajando para su tío desde hacía más de diez años. Ayame la recordaba en sus memorias de pequeña, antes había sido una mujer joven muy hermosa y Ayame quería ser como ella, una japonesa común y corriente con largo cabello negro y ojos cafés.

― ¡Yuna! ―gritó emocionada, ignorando las miradas de varias personas que había por ahí.

―Por el cielo, mírate niña, estas enorme. Apenas te vi el año pasado pero has crecido tanto ―exclamó, saliendo de su escritorio y yendo a abrazar a la pelirroja.

Ayame rio cuando Yuna la tocó por todos lados, no creyendo que esa fuera la sobrina pequeñita de su jefe.

―Yuna, basta ―dijo riéndose.

Yuna también rio.

―Lo siento, cariño. Estás hermosa. ¿Y qué tienes ahí? ―preguntó echando una mirada a las bolsas que Ayame tenía en mano.

―Sé que es sábado y que me tío durmió aquí… ―dijo viendo a Yuna, quien asintió, rodando los ojos―. Y bueno, les traje comida a ti y a él. Sé que hoy salen temprano pero ya es casi mediodía.

― ¿Para mí también? Gracias, mi niña, no debiste molestarte.

Ayame se encogió.

― ¿Está ocupado? ―preguntó echándole una mirada al gran pasillo que conectaba a la oficina de su tío.

Yuna negó.

―Entra y sorpréndelo, gracias por la comida ―le sonrió.

Ayame le dio una bolsa a Yuna y se quedó con otra para llevársela a su tío. La firma de abogados en el que su tío trabajaba no era muy grande ya que era muy exclusiva e importante. Su abuelo paterno había iniciado esa firma y se la había dejado a su padre, quien ahora trabajaba desde casa porque no había soportado tantas horas lejos de su esposa, oh sí, sus padres eran muy cursis. Ahora su tío Kōga era el dueño y tenía cinco socios más haciendo aquella firma de abogados una de las más importantes en todo Tokio.

Ayame agradecía que ninguna mujer abogada trabajara ahí, porque si fuera de esa forma…

 _Toc, toc, toc…_

Ayame abrió la puerta apenas, notando que su tío veía atento a la puerta, sin saber porque Yuna no había anunciado que alguien se había presentado.

― ¿Ayame? ―preguntó parándose de ahí.

―Hola, tío ―saludó entrando por completo a su gran oficina. Kōga tenía el cuarto piso junto con otro abogado, no era una vista espectacular de Tokio como los rascacielos tenían pero era una vista bonita en uno de los barrios de negocios más importantes de Tokio―. Traje comida ―dijo levantando la bolsa.

Kōga la escrudiñó con la mirada pero aceptó la comida que Ayame había preparado, tenía hambre y no había comido nada porque había dormido en el sofá de su oficina.

―Dormiste aquí, ¿cierto? ―preguntó Ayame viendo el sofá con una sábana doblada al final.

Kōga se encogió.

―Preferí hacerlo, tendría que regresar temprano en la mañana de todas formas.

Ayame suspiró y dejó la bolsa en un espacio que había en el escritorio de su tío.

―Tienes un desastre, voy a limpiar ―dijo hablando para sí misma.

Kōga la observó con atención y después de varios minutos, Ayame le urgió a comer y empezó a hacerlo mientras que ella recorría la oficina levantando cosas, ordenando otras y sacudiendo aquello. Kōga pudo sonreír pero su mente se encontraba en una posición bastante confusa en ese instante, no sin mencionar que sabía el porqué de Ayame ahí. Claro, había ido a su oficina antes… pero nunca en un sábado tan temprano y con comida en manos. Esa niñita se traía algo entre manos y no le gustaba para nada.

― ¿Qué pretendes? ―dijo mientras terminaba de comer.

Ayame, quien estaba terminando de acomodar unos papeles, volteó a ver a su tío con ojos inocentes.

― ¿De qué hablas?

Kōga entrecerró sus ojos, oh sí, él tenía esa mirada de abogado que a Ayame le gustaba. Era sexy.

―Sabes bien de lo que hablo, Ayame. Te permití estar a mi lado, no te permití insinuárteme ―acusó con severidad.

Ayame arrugó el ceño y sus ojos verdes destellaron llenos de furia.

― ¿Disculpa? ¿Traerte comida es insinuarme? ¿Estás loco? ―exclamó poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas.

―Soy un abogado, conozco a las mujeres como t-

Kōga guardó silencio de inmediato al ver la expresión dura de Ayame, dándose cuenta de su error maldijo por lo bajo y se restregó el cabello.

―Lo siento, pequeña, no quería decir eso…

―Está bien ―Ayame inhaló y exhaló―. Lo entiendo.

Kōga la observó con arrepentimiento y Ayame se tuvo que repetir mil veces que Kōga en realidad no había querido decir eso.

 _Está bien, está enojado y confundido, tengo que ser más sutil. Tengo que…_

―Sé que piensas que estoy… eso, pero no es así ―mintió con descaro―, solo te traje comida, es todo.

Kōga se sintió como un patán y no supo que decir. Últimamente las palabras se alejaban de su boca cuando Ayame se encontraba en el mismo espacio que él. Era humillante y una sensación tan incómoda y desconocida para él. Ciertamente un abogado siempre tenía algo que decir. Pero no él, no cuando Ayame lo veía con sus ojos, no cuando él sabía los sentimientos tras esas miradas y esas sonrisas, ya nada era como antes y no le gustaba. Ya no podía pensar en Ayame como en solamente su sobrina, ahora también era la chica que lo amaba, la sobrina que lo amaba y que estaba dispuesto a conquistarlo.

― ¿Tío? Está bien, ¿escuchaste lo que dije?

Kōga salió de su transe y asintió de inmediato.

―Sí, lo sé. Lo siento, yo-

―Olvídalo ―dijo Ayame de inmediato, no queriendo escuchar excusas tontas―. Hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que quería verte por un momento ―admitió viéndolo como siempre lo veía.

Kōga no reaccionó ante esa mirada aunque muy en el fondo, una parte de él quisiera hacerlo.

― ¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy? ―preguntó mientras que Ayame recogía en donde él había comido.

―Tengo una pasarela a las seis y un _after party_ después de eso ―se encogió.

Kōga asintió no muy convencido de aquello.

― ¿Una fiesta? ―preguntó.

―Si.

― ¿Habrá alcohol? ―preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ayame entrecerró los ojos.

―Sí, siempre hay alcohol.

Él arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Vas a tomar?

―Siempre tomó ―dijo como si aquello fuese obvio.

― ¿Habrá hombres? ―preguntó, esta vez un poco más fuera de lugar, sus facciones duras y su tono otro, ni el mismo sabía que le sucedía.

― ¿A dónde va todo esto? ―preguntó confundida.

―Solo no quiero que pase algo como paso en Navidad y termines haciendo algo de lo que te arrepientas ―dijo con su tono de abogado.

―Por favor ―bufó―, no soy uno de tus clientes. Y créeme, me sobró mucho de lo cual arrepentirme esa noche como para hacer otra tontería más y doblar la dosis de arrepentimiento… ―susurró con desganó.

Kōga era un hombre cuerdo, centrado en su futuro, sabía lo que quería y a donde se dirigía, podría decir que se encontraba en un punto de su vida muy favorable en donde disfrutaba de su trabajo y de su vida diaria en general. Pero no en ese momento, Ayame decía cosas y actuaba de formas que lo volvían loco. Algo dentro de él, desde esa noche, se había encendido y ahora se encontraba enojado todo el tiempo porque no parecía poder apagarlo. Era exasperante.

― ¿Te arrepientes? ―preguntó sin querer hacerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, aquello lo involucraba a él y eso le había molestado; el saber que ella se arrepintiera de confesarle sus sentimientos.

―Si. Estaba ebria y no debiste subir, yo… olvídalo, me tengo que ir. Que tengas un buen día, tío ―le sonrió sin ganas y empezó a caminar a la entrada.

―Ayame ―la llamó―. Espera ―ella volteó―. Aunque sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que pasó, no quiero que te arrepientas de lo que me dijiste ―admitió con sus ojos pegados a los de ella.

Ayame lo observó por un momento con un rostro seco de emociones.

― ¿Por qué?

El silencio se extendió y él mismo se hizo esa pregunta. _¿Por qué?_ Ni el mismo lo sabía. O tal vez si lo sabía y no quería admitirlo; admitir que todo ese asunto le empezaba a provocar una emoción nueva, algo que no quería sentir. No solo era la desesperación y frustración de saber que ella se sentía de esa manera, también era otro sentimiento desconocido, foráneo, algo un poco agradable.

―No lo sé.

Ella asintió apenas, no sabiendo como sentirse y le sonrió antes de salir.

 **Rendición**

― ¡Voy a llegar tarde! ―gritó al tráfico.

¿Por qué había tanto tráfico? El evento empezaba en tres horas y las pasarelas de su universidad eran pasarelas grandes, serias, en donde llegaban a ir diseñadores bastante importantes para sacar talentos nuevos. La oportunidad de tener una pasarela y que un diseñador se acerca a ti con una proposición de trabajo, era increíble y un giro inesperado, pocos habían tenido esa oportunidad, incluyéndola. Ayame había rechazado a muchas casas de diseño que no se rendían e iban por ella cada vez que modelaba para una pasarela. Y bueno… no era que no quisiera modelar para ellos, pero temía que su carrera en la universidad terminara truncada por empezar a disfrutar lo que todavía no le tocaba. Su mamá la regañaba pero ella se sentía bien de esa forma.

― ¡Ayame! ―le gritaron―. ¡Donde estabas! Necesitamos ensayar por última vez, tenemos que probar ropa, maquillaje, peinados.

Ayame suspiró.

―Lo siento, Eri. Ya estoy aquí, haz conmigo lo que quieras ―dijo dramáticamente, echándose una mano a la frente.

Eri rodó los ojos.

―De acuerdo, entonces vamos ―la arrastró por toda la universidad hasta el gran salón que era usado exclusivamente para pasarelas. Era gigantesco, con techos altos y todo montado, haciéndolo parecer como una pasarela profesional.

Eri, una de las estudiantes de comunicaciones que ayudaba siempre en las pasarelas ordenando todo y sentando a las personas más importantes en sus lugares respectivos, la aventó con el equipo de maquillaje y se fue a hacer varias rondas.

― ¿Dónde estabas, Yame? ―le preguntó una de las estudiantes de cosmetología.

Ayame suspiró y se dejó hacer.

―Tráfico.

Ayame fue maquillada, peinada, y vestida al antojo del diseñador, un chico que siempre la escogía para todas sus pasarelas. _Juro que tienes el cabello más hermoso que he visto jamás,_ siempre le decía. A Ayame podría molestarle el hecho de que su tío prefiriese a una japonesa común y corriente sobre una exótica irlandesa como ella, pero cuando la escogían para las pasarelas… bueno, no se podía quejar mucho.

― ¡Todos listos! ¡Empezaremos el último ensayo! ―gritó Eri con un auricular, una tableta electrónica en manos, y una cara que Ayame conocía muy bien.

La música empezó a tocar y la fila de modelos se hizo mientras que chicos de otros grados que no se graduarían, estaban ayudando tras bambalinas. El diseñador estaba viendo el desfile desde las sillas y gritaba órdenes y últimos detalles a las modelos. Fue su turno, esa vez estaban desfilando lencería y era una de las pocas veces que la había desfilado. Desfilar lencería era un sentimiento tan libre, las piezas eran como obras de arte pegadas a su cuerpo, encaje, elástico, fibras delgadas, todo era diferente a modelar ropa.

Había sopesado la idea de invitar a su tío Kōga al desfile pero no había tenido las agallas de hacerlo, modelando lencería era diferente a modelar ropas comunes… ella prácticamente estaría en… ¡ropa íntima! Literal. Pero era un sábado y su tío no tenía nada que hacer… además tenía que hacer todo en su poder porque el cayera ante ella. ¡Lo lograría!

Cuando el ensayo terminó, Ayame tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje a su tío.

 **Ayame:** Hola… olvidé invitarte a mi pasarela. Hoy desfilo en el salón de siempre, ya sabes el de las otras dos veces. Empieza a las siete así que trata de llegar medía hora antes. Espero verte aquí.

Ayame se mordió los labios y envió el mensaje con los nervios de punta. El mensaje de Kōga llegó unos minutos más tarde.

 **Tío Kōga** : Claro, ahí estaré.

Nada más, solo eso. Ayame suspiró y siguió preparándose para el desfile con ayuda del personal.

…

Una pasarela… era lo menos que podía hacer después de haberle hablado de esa forma. Ayame no se merecía nada de eso y sin embargo, él no le estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles porque no tenía idea de cómo tratar con esa situación. Mucho menos con una Ayame que lo veía como lo veía y le daba esas sonrisas solo a él.

Había llegado del trabajo a su condominio a hacer ejercicio y después había terminado para tomarse una ducha. Había visto el mensaje de Ayame y también la hora, el desfile empezaba en dos horas y decidió comer algo ligero antes de arreglarse. No tenía cabeza para pensar en Ayame, ni siquiera quería tener que verla en vario tiempo aunque sabría que la extrañaría. La relación con Ayame era tan estrecha que un problema así lo ponía de mal humor, lo irritaba y le dejaba la cabeza vacía solo para rabiar y no pensar en una solución. Claramente hablar con ella y decirle que eso no podía pasar no era suficiente para la pelirroja. Conocía a Ayame, claro que la conocía, era terca, desobediente, y hacía lo que le venía en gana. Se había dado golpes contra la pared pero había aprendido su lección a su manera. Tal vez dejaría que esta vez se diera cuenta por si misma que eso era un error.

…

El desfile estaba a punto de comenzar, Ayame estaba nerviosa y Kōga había sido puesto en primera fila a petición de Ayame a Eri, quien también había reconocido al famoso abogado Ōkami y no había dudado en ponerlo en uno de los mejores asientos. Era la primera vez que su tío la vería en ropa interior. Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa y emocionada. Pero ante todo, la seriedad con la que tomaba su labor era lo más importante de todo. Era centrada, profesional y era una de las razones por las que todos los años modelaba en casi todas las pasarelas; los diseñadores no solo la querían por su físico y su apariencia exótica, pero por su profesionalismo al tomar tan en serio las cosas.

Ayame sabía que aunque en la audiencia estuviese toda su familia, aquello era más importante y su cuerpo lo sabía. Aun así, el que su tío estuviese ahí era importante para ella.

―Listo, Yame. El señor Ōkami está sentado en un lugar perfecto ―anunció a Eri.

Ayame sonrió.

―Gracias, Eri. Te lo agradezco.

Eri se encogió.

―Todo por mi modelo favorita.

Ayame rodó los ojos.

Una voz anunció el comienzo del desfile y el diseñador presentó su línea. Ayame se frotó las piernas desnudas y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de tomar una mirada y un rostro del todo profesional. La pasarela comenzó y ella dio su todo.

…

Kōga agradeció a la chica que lo guio hasta su lugar, la recordaba vagamente de desfiles anteriores. Sabía que Ayame tenía que ver en ese arreglo, no podía negar que su sobrina era igual de atenta que como él con ella.

¿Cuándo era que su sobrina había crecido tanto? Ahora modelaba y hacía cosas que jamás había hecho cuando era una niña, se había tenido muy bien guardado lo del modelaje. Había sorprendido a todos con su elección, sobre todo a su padre quien juraba a todos y a si mismo que Ayame trabajaría con él en su firma de abogados. Cuál había sido la sorpresa para todos cuando Ayame había entrado a una universidad que se especializaba en diseños gráficos, de moda y otras cosas que tenían que ver con la industria del modelaje, de la comunicación, cosmetología y nada que ver con la escuela normal o con la escuela de leyes. Su madre había estado encantada pero su padre… bueno, su hermano había sido otra historia. Él mismo no lo había creído y había tenido una plática seria con su sobrina pero lo había terminado por aceptar al igual que su hermano.

Las luces del salón se bajaron y las de la pasarela iluminaron todo el lugar. El diseñador presentó su línea y una música típica de pasarela comenzó a sonar. Kōga entrecerró los ojos y recapitulo lo que el diseñador había dicho. ¿Una línea de lencería? Y cuando la primera modelo en ropa íntima salió a la pasarela, Kōga abrió la boca y supo que vería a Ayame en ropa interior… por primera vez. Perfecto, esa niñita se las había ingeniado para hacerlo verla en ropa interior, mujer astuta…

La tercera modelo fue Ayame. Su cabello rojo era el más largo y brillante, era más hermoso incluso que la lencería que traía puesta, el pensamiento lo sorprendió y se obligó a no ver mucho a su sobrina pero la imagen seria y sensual que Ayame se cargaba era algo que no se podía dejar de ver. Y ese cuerpo… el cuerpo prohibido de su propia sobrina… esas curvas, esas grandes piernas, Ayame tenía un color tostado que jamás había sabido apreciar bien… por los Dioses, se estaba imaginando cosas que no debía con su sobrina de veinte años.

―Esta vez la vamos a convencer ―escuchó decir a una persona a su lado derecho―. Sé que está a punto de graduarse, no podemos perder esta oportunidad.

―Tienes razón, la necesitamos.

Kōga arrugó el ceño, viendo de reojo a las personas que hablaban de Ayame.

―No podemos dejar que ellos la ganen, ¿escuchaste lo que dijeron? ―susurraron más bajito otras personas a su izquierda.

 _Todos escuchamos lo que dijeron,_ pensó Kōga con ironía.

―Sí, llegaremos a ella primero que ellos ―dijo con decisión otra voz.

Kōga observó a Ayame posar al final de la pasarela, a los lados y también a él. Cuando lo divisó, le guiñó un ojo y Kōga sintió con mucho pesar como algo de él saltaba a la vida. ¿Qué demonios? Esa niña, esa maldita niña lo volvería loco.

― ¿Viste eso? Guiñó un ojo. ¿Fue a nosotros? ―dijeron las personas a su derecha.

― ¿Escuchaste lo que dijeron? ―dijo la otra voz a su izquierda, eran más discretos y susurraban entre si―. ¿Guiñarles el ojo a ellos? Fue a nosotros.

Pero claramente ambos eran igual de egocéntricos, suspiró. Bueno, era mejor que pensarán que ella había guiñado el ojo a uno de ellos que a él.

¿Así que esas personas querían a Ayame para contratarla? Era cierto, Ayame le había comentado algo por lo parecido, aunque ella no hablará mucho de su carrera en la escuela, sabía que amaba lo que hacía y que era buena modelando. La había muchas otras veces, también había visto sus diseños pero ella admitía que modelar era para lo que era buena.

Más modelos salieron y desfilaron, él todavía no podía quitarse esa imagen de su cabeza, el cuerpo de Ayame semidesnudo, caminando frente a él. Ayame salió de nuevo con un conjunto en negro y unos tacones matadores, nada parecido al primer atuendo que había sido uno en rosa pálido y unos simples tacones plateados. También tenía el maquillaje diferente, ¿cómo podían hacer todo eso tan rápido? Esta vez, Ayame no le guiñó un ojo o volteó a ver a la audiencia. Sus cabellos rojos contrastaban con el color de su piel y sus senos de tamaño pequeño rebotaban al ritmo de sus piernas. Kōga quiso no querer ver su espalda, pero no pudo hacerlo, sus glúteos descubiertos de tamaño pequeño pero firmes, rebotaban al igual que sus senos. ¿Por qué carajos accedía a modelar prendas tan pequeñas?

Cuando Ayame ya no estaba más en la pasarela y otra modelo salió, Kōga pudo sentir como todos sus músculos se relajaban, dejó salir aire que no sabía que retenía, y quiso huir de ahí. No quería tener que agregar razones a la _caja de razones por las cuales podríamos interesarnos en nuestra sobrina de veinte años._ Si, su mente había estado jugándole malas bromas últimamente. Sobre todo después de recordar una y otra vez en su cabeza la imagen de Ayame ebria y arriba de él, besándolo con fiereza. Esos ojos verdes que contenían tantos sentimientos habían sido imposibles de sacar de su mente.

La última modelo fue Ayame, llevaba un conjunto de encaje con medias altas que iban conectadas a sus pantaletas, al parecer era la pieza principal porque la gente empezó a aplaudir y segundos después, todas las modelos empezaron a salir en fila dando la vuelta para regresar a bambalinas y al final de la fila, Ayame y el diseñador venían tomados de la mano. Ayame seguía con esa mirada profesional, pero una pequeña sonrisa invisible se mostraba en su rostro. Los aplausos se hicieron más fuertes cuando el diseñador se quedó solo en la pasarela con Ayame de la mano. Ayame aplaudió al diseñador y el diseñador, a su vez, aplaudió a Ayame quien sonrió, está vez de verdad.

―Esa será la nueva cara de la revista ―dijo alguien tras de él.

― ¿Escuchaste? Será la nueva cara de nuestra revista ―dijeron a su derecha.

―No puedo creer que sigan peleando por ella, es claro que Kakazu nos escogerá a nosotros ―dijo la voz de su izquierda.

Kōga sonrió, orgulloso de su sobrina, olvidándose un poco del hecho de que Ayame había aparecido en lencería y le había hecho tener un paro cardiaco en plena pasarela. También aplaudió, parándose al igual que los demás invitados. Quería correr a ella y felicitarla, tomarla de los brazos y apretarla contra su cuerpo, quería sentir… sacudió su cabeza de inmediato, junto con sus sentimientos y los pensamientos impuros que se empezaban a formar dentro de su cabeza.

―Vamos, tenemos que ir rápido ―dijeron voces detrás de él.

―Imagino que la fila para verla es larga, esta vez conseguiremos que nos dé una exclusiva ―dijeron las voces de la derecha.

Aquellas personas que habían estado hablando de ella, se alejaron y él decidió seguirlas. Si ellas sabían en donde estaban Ayame entonces el las seguiría para felicitar a su sobrina. La chica que lo había sentado estaba en la entrada tras bambalinas. Las personas que deseaban hablar con Ayame se encontraban haciendo fila, toda esa fila hablaba de Ayame, _Ayame esto, Kakazu aquello,_ era un mormullo interminable acerca de su sobrina. Kōga sabía que era popular pero no sabía que era tan popular. ¿Por qué se había callado eso?

― ¿Señor Ōkami? ―Eri lo llamó.

―Ah, hola. ¿Puedo pasar a ver a mi sobrina?

Varias cabeza ahí y allá se dispararon contra él y Eri asintió de inmediato.

―Por favor, pase por aquí ―Eri dejó su puesto y alguien más lo ocupó―. Rápido, esas personas son lobos.

Kōga rio.

―Lo sé. Escuché bastantes comentarios acerca de mi sobrina.

― ¿Buenos comentarios?

Kōga asintió.

―Excelentes. No sabía que tenía tanta fama.

Eri asintió.

―Es la modelo más concurrida de toda la universidad. La han querido contratar para varias marcas y ha tenido la oportunidad de firmar con varias compañías de modelos pero siempre las rechaza.

― ¿En serio?

Eri asintió.

―Por aquí, Ayame está sola. Tiene su propio espacio.

― ¿De verdad? ―preguntó sorprendido.

―Si.

Kōga tocó a la puerta mientras que Eri se despedía.

― ¿Eri? ¿Qué te dije? Estoy cansada y no quiero ver a nadie ―se escuchó su voz mientras que abría la puerta, Kōga estaba parado ahí, su mirada no pudo evitar recorrer todo su cuerpo que se encontraba cubierto por una bata negra de seda que no estaba cerrada, solo le daba un toque más… ― ¿Tío? ¡Qué bueno que viniste a verme! Pasa, pasa ―dijo tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo a su pequeño camerino.

―Felicidades, pequeña ―dijo tomándola entre brazos, no quería hacerlo, pero… ―.No sabía que tenías tantos admiradores.

Ayame sonrió y abrazó a su tío quien no pudo protestar. Sentir los pequeños senos de Ayame contra su pecho era algo que quería evitar, pero esa mujercita… se restregó lo más que pudo y le pasó las manos por la espalda antes de colocarlas tras su cuello.

―Si… ¿y tú eres uno de ellos? ―le preguntó seductoramente, viéndolo a los ojos con un claro sentimiento sexual que Kōga no pudo evitar sentir bajo su propia piel.

―Eh… sí, claro, pequeña ―carraspeó.

Ayame sonrió y se acercó peligrosamente a él, sus labios estaban a centímetros de los suyos y la fragancia cara que él le había regalado estaba en el aire.

―Ayame… ―advirtió, pero no encontró el coraje para quitarse del enredo de esa bruja―. Te advertí…

Pero antes de que Kōga pudiera decir nada más, Ayame lo besó levemente en los labios, haciéndolo tenso en su lugar pero viendo los ojos verdes de Ayame verlo fijamente.

―Lo siento ―susurró contra sus labios―. ¿Te gusta lo que traigo puesto? ―dijo sin soltarlo.

Kōga, quien todavía tenía sus manos contra los brazos de ella, negó con enojo.

― ¿Me puedes explicar porque no me dijiste que iba a ser una pasarela de lencería? ―preguntó, levemente enojado―. ¿Y que dijimos acerca de insinuarte? Me besas…

Ella rio, una risa inocente que le hizo perder los estribos; su agarre se intensificó en sus brazos y la hizo jadear.

― ¿Tío? Yo… lo siento ―dijo de repente, dándose cuenta de que a él le había molestado―. Yo…

―Basta ―sus sentidos se habían intensificado y sus pensamientos se habían ido a la mierda, el cuerpo de Ayame y esos ojos que tanto amaba eran lo único que estaban delante de el en ese instante―. ¿Es una de tus tácticas para seducirme? Dijiste que no te apartara de mi lado y que me olvidara de que tenías sentimientos por mí. ¿Qué significa esto? ―preguntó.

Sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura y ella jadeó con los ojos bien abiertos al sentir algo contra su entrepierna.

―Tío… ―dijo con sorpresa.

Kōga estaba tan duro como una piedra, esa maldita bruja no le estaba haciendo las cosas fáciles.

―No soy de madera, Ayame. Soy un hombre de carne y hueso. No me puedes hacer esto ―siseó pegándola más a su erección.

Ayame no sabía que decir, no sabía que sentir, solo podía sentir a su tío duro contra su pierna y esos ojos cafés penetrando su alma con intensidad. Él era un hombre intenso, ¿en que se había metido?

―Estás jugando con fuego, Ayame ―le advirtió―. Te felicito por la pasarela. Si no me voy no sé qué pase ―dijo entre dientes antes de darle un beso sonoro en la frente y salir de ahí, dejando a Ayame con la boca abierta.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Regalo a Bellk del "Intercambio Navideño 2015-16" del foro de InuYasha: Hazme el amor.**_

 **Gracias a: Bellk, SheilaStV, isabella86, rijeayko, Moon.** Y gracias en especial a mi PN Bellk por permitirme seguir actualizando a pesar de que debí terminar hace mucho T.T Mi PN es la mejor del mundo. Uno más para ti.

* * *

 **4.**

― ¿Y qué hiciste? ¿De verdad hizo eso? No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, estás mintiendo.

Ayame se desesperó con el celular en la mano.

―No estoy mintiendo, Rin. Te juro que hizo eso, yo… ¡no pensé que fuera llegar a tanto! ―dijo a su mejor amiga.

Rin Noto suspiró, habían sido amigas desde la primaria y sabían todo una de la otra, Rin sabía absolutamente todo el asunto de que Ayame estaba enamorada de su propio tío.

―Esto no me gusta, Yame. Él tiene razón, estás jugando con fuego, puedes quemarte.

Ayame se mordió los labios mientras sacaba ropas de su closet para ver que se iba a poner para la fiesta que sería en una hora.

―No me importaría mucho…

Escuchó a Rin gruñir al otro lado de la línea.

―Ambos te lo advertimos. Piensa en tu padre, ¿qué tal si tu tío accede a estar contigo? ¿Qué dirá tu papá?

Ayame tragó en seco, no queriendo pensar en eso.

―No sé, no sé, no sé. Déjame en paz, señorita responsabilidad. Ahora, te colgaré porque tengo que ponerme sexy para salir.

Rin suspiró de nuevo, tener a una amiga como Ayame le provocaba eso. Era un cuento de nunca acabar.

―De acuerdo, no tomes mucho, Yame. Compórtate. Cualquier cosa sabes que me puedes llamar. Te amo.

―Si mamá… te amo más.

Ambas chicas terminaron la llamada y Ayame se dedicó a escoger algo sexy para la fiesta. El encuentro con su tío la había dejado exhausta, no había pretendido insinuársele así, pero… es que… ella lo quería, no podía resistirse a esa piel morena y a esos ojos cafés. Su sonrisa, por los Dioses, su maldita sonrisa… ese hombre la volvía loca. ¿Qué no veía que él mismo tenía la culpa de todo?

Cuando hubo escogido algo bonito y sexy, Ayame bajó las escaleras, sus padres estaban en la cocina.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas vestida así? ―dijo su padre, bajándose las gafas para verla.

Ayame rodó los ojos.

―Papá, por favor, hoy modelé lencería. No hay nada que no haya mostrado en la pasarela que…

Ayame guardó silencio cuando su padre la vio con una expresión asesina.

― ¿Lencería? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Lucy, ¿tu sabías algo de esto? ―preguntó a su madre, quien sonreía como una niña pequeña.

― ¿Yo? ¿Qué? No, no sabía nada ―dijo inocentemente, guiñando un ojo a su hija.

Ren entrecerró los ojos.

―Yo… me quedaré a dormir en casa de Ayumi. Solo será una pequeña celebración ―mintió―. Les marcaré cuando llegue…

―Ayame… ―advirtió su padre―. ¡Cúbrete esas piernas! ―gritó enojado, mientras que Ayame salía de la cocina.

― ¡Adiós! ¡Los amo! ―gritó y después se escuchó la puerta principal ser cerrada.

―Lucy Kakazu, ¿mi hija modeló lencería en la universidad? ¿Cómo pudiste permitirlo? ―preguntó molesto.

Lucy se encogió.

―Es lo que ella ama hacer, cariño. No puedes quitarle sus sueños solo porque no te gustan ciertas cosas.

Ren se restregó el rostro, un gesto que compartía con su hermano a pesar de no compartir sangre.

―Maldita sea, un día de estos esa niña me va a matar.

Lucy rio y besó a su esposo en los labios, eso fue todo lo que Ren necesitó para olvidarse por completo del asunto.

 **Rendición**

― ¡Hola! ―gritaron todos a Ayame.

Ella sonrió y saludó a quien se le cruzó enfrente, la fiesta se estaba celebrando en un penthouse de un amigo del diseñador; era un chico rico que Ayame no conocía y al parecer, nadie ahí lo hacía. Eri, Ayumi, y todas las demás modelos estaban ahí, junto con un montón de gente que ella no conocía y también muchos estudiantes de la universidad que ayudaban tras bambalinas.

― ¡Aquí está mi modelo estrella! ―gritó el diseñador a Ayame.

Era un tipo delgado, alto y con lentes. Parecía más bien un pintor o algo por el estilo, pero era uno de los mejores diseñadores de su generación.

―Basta, Ken… todas las modelos estuvimos perfectas ―dijo con cariño.

Ken asintió.

―Concordaré contigo en eso. ¿Aceptaste alguna proposición? ―preguntó mientras que le hacía un trago a la pelirroja.

Ayame negó.

―No es tiempo.

La fiesta pasó y Ayame tomó más y más. Era usual para ella salir ebria de esas fiestas, era divertido, tenía veinte años y aunque para Rin la idea de diversión y alcohol no estuvieran ligada, para ella era la combinación perfecta. Cuando se encontraba jugando beerpong con el dueño del penthouse, que por cierto era muuuuy guapo… Ayame no pudo evitar pensar en su tío. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? No era tan tarde, pasaban de las once y estaba segura que él seguiría despierto. Lo llamaría, si, esa sería la mejor idea… o tal vez no, porque su Ayame cuerda se había ido a dormir y la Ayame ebria y alocada estaba instalada en su cuerpo.

Cuando hubo terminado el juego, Ayame se apartó un poco para marcar el número de su tío. ¡Qué ganas tenía de escuchar su voz! Sabía que estaba ebria y debía mantenerse al margen pero…

― ¿Ayame?

― ¡Tío! ―gritó emocionada―. ¿Qué hashes?

― ¿Dónde estás? Hay mucho ruido.

―Eshtoy en laa fiesstaaa, ¿recuerdas que te dije? Hoy cuando meee dijiishte que-r erra ese tipp-o de mujer… ―dijo arrastrando la voz.

― ¿Estás ebria? ―preguntó enojado.

Ella se carcajeó.

― ¡Si!

― ¡Ayame! ―Le gritó un chico―. ¡Ven acá!

―Tío, te amo ―susurró contra la bocina.

Kōga suspiró.

―Ayame estas muy ebria, por favor dime donde es esa fiesta para ir por ti.

Ella rio de nuevo.

―No… está bien, me quedaré a dor-miiir aquí, esh el penthouse de unn shicco y creeo que lle gusssssto, es muy guapo ―dijo sin pensar en decir eso.

Kōga tensó la mandíbula y siseó entre dientes.

―Mándame la dirección ahora mismo ―ordenó.

― ¡Te encontré! ―Le dijo el dueño del penthouse―. Vamos a mi habitación.

Ayame se carcajeó de nuevo contra el celular.

―Tío, te amo, ¡adiós!

La llamada terminó y Kōga se quedó con la boca abierta al haber escuchado la última parte. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando? ¿Habitación? ¿La habitación de quién? ¡Encontraría a Ayame y la arrastraría a su condominio!

Ayame se rio y dejó su celular por ahí.

―Estásh loco, tenggo novioo ―dijo riéndose.

El chico suspiró y se rascó la cabeza.

― ¿En serio?

Ayame asintió.

―Sigamos jugando ―le ofreció con una sonrisa.

Él se encogió y aceptó, regresando a jugar beerpong con Ayame por un lado.

El celular de Ayame volvió a sonar pero ella no contestó, estaba tirando una pelota de pingpong a un vaso contrario y había anotado un punto. La celebración fue en todo el penthouse y Ayame se carcajeó con la ebriedad a todo lo que era.

Su celular volvió a sonar y ella lo tomó.

― ¿Tío? ¿Me amashh? ―preguntó riendo.

― ¡Muy bien, Ayame! ―gritaban sus compañeros.

― ¡Aaahh! ―Gritó ella cuando alguien le apretó una nalga―. ¡No me toquesh ahíii! ―gritó riendo.

―Ayame, ¿dónde carajos estas? Quiero la maldita dirección en este puto instante ―gruñó Kōga.

Ayame dejó de reír y carraspeó.

―Yo…

―Ahora, Ayame.

―Si… yo lo shiento, tío.

Ayame estaba muy ebria y no sabía que estaba pasando. Jaló a Ken de la camisa y le preguntó la dirección, mientras que él se la decía, Kōga escuchaba todo y apuntaba en el GPS de su celular.

―Voy por ti, Ayame. Más vale que no pase nada, no te acerques a ningún hombre.

Ayame asintió a pesar de que él no la estaba viendo.

―Si…

Kōga cortó la llamada y Ayame se quedó en las nubes, no sabía que acababa de pasar. ¿Había hablado con su tío? ¿Había sido una alucinación? ¡Que importaba! Estaba tan ebria que no tenía noción de lo que estaba pasando en ese instante. La gente se veía borrosa y todo estaba pasando muy rápido. Ya ni siquiera sentía los labios y las pantorrillas le hormigueaban mucho.

El tiempo pasó y ella se divertía como loca, jugando beerpong, bailando y cantando con sus amigos de la universidad. Ser joven nunca había sido tan perfecto hasta que…

― ¿Ayame? ―Eri la llamó―. Tu tío está aquí.

Ayame arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Eh?

―Ayame, vámonos ―un Kōga enojado había aparecido frente a ella mientras que un tipo la tomaba de la cintura―. Quita tus manos de mi sobrina ―gruñó enojado, apartando al tipo y tomando a Ayame de la mano.

― ¿Tío? ¿Qué hashesh aquí? ―preguntó sin saber que pasaba―. Espera, necesito mi bolshoooo ―dijo zafándose de su brazo.

Kōga se revolvió el cabello y siguió a Ayame hasta un lugar donde había muchas bolsas.

―Aquiiiii ―exclamó emocionada, cuando había divisado su bolsa.

―Vámonos ya ―repitió Kōga.

―Shi, si… eres peor que papá ―dijo entrelazando su mano con la de él.

―No puedo creer que tu padre te deje venir a estas fiestas ―dijo cuando empezaban a caminar entre la multitud de gente.

― ¡A dónde vas preciosa! ―gritó un chico tomando a Ayame de la otra mano.

Ella se rio.

―Esh mi hora de dormirrrr ―dijo lanzando besos.

―Basta ―dijo Kōga pegándola a su cuerpo y jalándola de la mano del chico.

― ¡Adiós, Ayame!

― ¿Qué? ¿Ayame se va?

― ¿Ayame?

Explotaron todas las voces y muchos gritos se escucharon en el departamento.

― ¡Adiós, Ayame!

― ¡Te veías hermosa hoy!

― ¡Te vemos el lunes!

Ella solo se carcajeaba mientras que Kōga la apretaba más fuerte de la cadera para arrastrarla fuera del departamento.

― ¡Losh amo! ―fue lo último que Ayame gritó antes de que Kōga la arrastrará por completo fuera del penthouse.

―Maldita sea, Ayame. Estás muy ebria ―masculló de mala gana.

Ella se rio.

―Tío… pensé quee habíia siddo mi imagginacción que había hablaado conntigo… ¿estoy shoñando? ―dijo colgándose de su brazo.

Kōga suspiró.

―Apestas a alcohol.

Ella rio de nuevo.

― ¿Me llevarás a tuu casa y me harásh el amor? ―preguntó pegándose a él como garrapata.

Kōga gruñó malas palabras.

―Jamás te dejaré tomar de nuevo ―maldijo por lo bajo, arrepintiéndose de haberla dejado ir a esa fiesta.

―Tío… ―ella se recargó más en él y sonrió―. Te amo…

Kōga observó a su sobrina y negó con decepción.

―Maldita niña ―la tomó en brazos y la cargó al estilo nupcial.

Ella rio.

―Hueles rico ―dijo colgando sus brazos a su cuello―. Espera… quiero… ―Ayame se balanceó en el cuerpo de su tío y esta vez pudo hacer lo que quería desde un principio; abrazarlo con brazos y piernas―. Mejor… ―dijo recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su tío.

Kōga suspiró y no le quedó de otra más que tomar a Ayame de sus grandes piernas descubiertas y caminar con ella hasta el elevador.

― ¿Por qué demonios usas faldas tan pequeñas? Ren me va a escuchar.

―Papá también she enojó… ―susurró contra su cuello.

Kōga tragó en seco y pensó en todo lo que había pasado en la pasarela. ¿Dónde había quedado el hombre sereno y estoico que era dentro de los jurados? Ayame hacia que se olvidara de todo lo cuerdo y decente.

Kōga entró en el elevador junto a Ayame quien se apretaba todavía más y más a él.

― ¿Por qué estabas con esos hombres? ―preguntó Kōga sin querer hacerlo. Los celos habían surgido desde lo profundo de su ser, confundiéndolo y volviéndolo loco en el proceso―. ¿Quién carajos te pidió ir a su habitación con él? ¿Quién te tocó? ―preguntó enrabiado.

Ella se rio levemente contra su cuello.

― ¿Eshtás celoso, tío? ―preguntó volviendo su cabeza frente a la suya, sus ojos se veían atentos

―Contéstame ―ordenó viéndola con enojo.

Ella se encogió.

―Eshe chico Ken… el dueño del penthouse… oh dios, estoy muy ebria ―dijo sintiendo el elevador bajar―. Él quería… ―carraspeó―. Ya sabes ―vio hacia otra parte.

Kōga tensó la mandíbula y apretó a Ayame de las piernas sin darse cuenta de ello.

― ¿Lo permitirías?

―Tu no me quieres ―dijo bajando su mirada a su pecho―. Yo solo…

― ¿Qué? ¿Querías acostarte con otro tipo porque yo no te hago caso? Entonces dudo de tus sentimientos ―dijo él con decepción.

― ¿Qué? No, no ―la ebriedad de Ayame se había ido por el caño al escuchar eso―. No es cierto ―dijo frenéticamente, buscando su cara con desesperación y tomándolo con sus manos―. Yo solo te amo a ti ―dijo haciendo que el corazón de Kōga se acelerará―. Aunque tú no me ames, siempre te amaré ―dijo pegando su frente a la de él―, aunque no me tomes en serio… y no quieras saber nada de mi ―sonrió―, siempre serás el único.

Kōga vio los ojos cerrados de Ayame, la chica estaba muy ebria y, al igual que esa vez en su habitación, estaba hablando sus sentimientos verdaderos.

―Te llevaré a tu casa ―dijo sin más.

Ella abrió los ojos de inmediato.

― ¿Qué? No… dormiré contigo ―dijo con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

―Ayame…

―En el sofá, tonto ―recostó su cabeza de nuevo en su hombro y Kōga suspiró, esa niña tonta lo volvería loco.

Kōga caminó fuera del elevador con Ayame en brazos.

―No puedo creer que estuvieras con chicos ―murmuró enojado.

―No estaba con nadie ―se quejó ella.

Él caminó hasta su auto y la metió en el asiento del pasajero. Ayame se desplomó contra el asiento y cerró sus ojos, estaba muy cansada, ese día había sido exhaustivo. Ni siquiera tenía cabeza para pensar en lo que estaba pasando, todo le daba vueltas y no sabía si todo aquello era un sueño o no. Estaba segura que la cabeza le martillaría en la mañana.

Kōga observó a Ayame dormitar en el asiento del copiloto mientras que él manejaba. ¿Cómo es que una chiquilla así podría poner su mundo de cabeza? Esa niña había estado haciendo de las suyas para hacerlo sonreír desde que había nacido. Habían hecho de todo juntos, se habían bañado juntos, dormido juntos, ido de viaje juntos… en algún momento de la niñez de Ayame, casi la pudo sentir como una hermana pequeña. Tal vez se llegó a preocupar como un padre, pero siempre se recordaba que era simplemente el tío de esa pelirroja.

Pero ahora todo había cambiado; Ayame ya no era una niña, la Ayame que jugaba con muñecas había quedado atrás. Ahora, al parecer, a Ayame le gustaba jugar con él, cosa que su interior comenzaba a encontrar interesante pero que su lado razonable acallaba a cada momento.

―Tío…

― ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó echándole una miradita mientras manejaba con una mano.

―Lo siento ―murmuró abriendo los ojos y viéndolo, estaba recostada en el asiento e irritablemente callada. Esa no era la Ayame normal a la que él estaba acostumbrada―. Ya sabes… por decir todo lo que dije, no debí besarte tampoco ―dijo suspirando―. Es solo que… te amo demasiado ―dijo bostezando.

Kōga apretó fuertemente el volante y observó a Ayame cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

―Estás ebria, lo entiendo. Y lo del beso… puedo entenderlo también.

Ella asintió.

―Gracias. Prometo no insinuarme de nuevo.

Ayame por fin se quedó dormida con los ojos de Kōga viéndola como un halcón. El semáforo cambió a verde y el avanzó por las calles de Tokio.

 _¿Prometo no insinuarme de nuevo?_ ¿En realidad cumpliría eso? ¿Y él quería que cumpliera eso? Maldita sea, su mente estaba hecha un desastre, no podía pensar con claridad, era ridículo.

― ¿Tío? ―ella habló de nuevo.

―Pensé que dormías.

―No… es solo que todo me da vueltas, ugh ―se quejó, tomando su cabeza entre las manos―. ¿En realidad te vas a casar con ella? ―preguntó de nuevo, viendo a su tío con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kōga tensó la mandíbula ante esa mirada, ella estaba a punto de llorar y no era algo que le gustara ver, en realidad no le gustaba ver llorar a ninguna mujer.

―No hablaré de esto contigo en el estado en el que te encuentras.

―Estoy perfecta ―se quejó sentándose derecha en el asiento―. ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? ―dijo sorbiéndose la nariz como una niña pequeña, un mohín infantil se había instalado en su rostro y lágrimas gordas recorrían sus mejillas.

―Ayame, por favor… ―dijo suspirando.

―Dime pequeña ―ordenó cruzándose de brazos, viéndolo con un puchero.

Kōga rodó los ojos y suspiró.

―Pequeña, no hablaré de esto contigo. Ahora, se una buena chica y duerme hasta que lleguemos a mi casa.

―No quiero ser una buena chica, no quiero que te cases con ella, me opongo ―dijo enojada.

Kōga rio.

―No te puedes oponer a mis decisiones.

―Oh claro que puedo hacerlo. Así como tú tomaste cartas en el asunto ¡y me sacaste de esa fiesta! ¡Yo quería tomar más! ―gritó molesta.

― ¿¡Tomar más!? ¡Ni siquiera recuerdas la mitad de lo que pasó ahí dentro! ¡Te pudieron violar! ―gritó de igual manera.

Ayame jamás lo había hecho perder los estribos de esa manera. Kōga siempre le dejaba esas riñas a Ren, él huía despavorido, no queriendo meterse en un asunto como ese; una Ayame enojada no traía nada bueno a la mesa.

― ¡Era mi decisión estar ebria! ¡Mi decisión si quería que alguien me tocara de más! ―contraatacó.

Rápidamente el pequeño auto de lujo de Kōga se convirtió en una corte en donde ambos abogados peleaban por hablar más fuerte uno que el otro.

― ¿¡Entonces querías que te tocaran!? ¿Así de fácil eres? Maldita sea, Ayame ―dio un golpe fuerte al volante.

Ella apretó su dentadura con fuerza, hizo sus manos puños y tragó saliva para mantenerse de decir algo más.

―Me quiero bajar ―susurró por lo bajo.

― ¿Qué?

―Me quiero bajar de tu auto ―dijo más alto.

― ¿Estás loca? ¿En la mitad de la calle? Por favor cálmate y espera a que lleguemos a mi casa.

― ¡No! ¡Eres un abusivo! ¡Cómo puedo estar enamorada de alguien como tú! ¡Regresa, quiero que Ken me toque! ―Tomó la manija de la puerta pero él fue más rápido y echó el seguro infantil a todas las puertas―. ¡Déjame salir!

― ¿Quieres que ese enclenque te toque? ―Gruñó lleno de rabia―. Estás muy ebria, Ayame. Deja de decir sandeces.

―Quiero salir, quiero salir, ¡ahora! ―tomaba la manija y la abría una y otra vez rápidamente.

Kōga divisó su edificio y estacionó el auto rápidamente en el estacionamiento subterráneo.

―Ya llegamos, ¿te puedes calmar con un carajo?

― _¿Te puedes calmar con un carajo?_ ―lo imitó ella con una grave―. No me puedes decir que hacer y que no, tampoco me puedes sacar de una fiesta en donde estaba teniendo el mejor momento de mi vida. Sin pensar en ti y en tu noviecita perfecta, ugh, como los odio a los dos ―escupió con desprecio.

Las fosas nasales de Kōga aletearon, su furia era evidente, su quijada y su rostro contenido lo demostraban.

―Vamos a ir arriba en completo silencio ¿me escuchaste? ―advirtió con severidad.

Ella le sacó la lengua y abrió la puerta cuando él le quitó el seguro.

―Tirano ―lo acusó y salió de ahí.

―Maldita niña… ―gruñó antes de salir.

Abrió los ojos con enojo al ver a Ayame correr hacia la entrada.

― ¡Adiós, perdedor! ―gritó mientras corría perfectamente en sus tacones.

― ¡Niña insolente, vuelve acá! ―gritó por igual, corriendo hacia ella―. ¡Te dije que guardaras silencio, mocosa!

Ella se carcajeó.

― ¡Es la primera vez que me dices mocosa! ―se carcajeó todavía más, corriendo y corriendo hasta casi llegar a la gran entrada del estacionamiento.

Él sonrió apenas y la tomó de la cintura con rapidez.

― ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡No pienso ir contigo a tu casa! ¡Tirano! ―dijo mientras que Kōga la arrastraba de la cintura y la pegaba a su pecho.

―Estas muy ebria, ¿qué no entiendes, Ayame? No puedes contra mí, _pequeña ―_ Se burló de ella en su oído―. Ahora guarda silencio y quédate quieta ―Se la echó al hombro como un costal de papas.

― ¡Nooooooo, auxilioooooooooo! ―Gritó dramáticamente, pataleando y pegándole en la espalda con las manos―. Eres muy malo ―Se quejó rindiéndose.

Él, dentro de su enojo, rio y caminó con fuerzas renovadas al elevador.

―Estás loca ―dijo con diversión

―Malvado ―refunfuñó.

― ¿Estás ebria o te gusta comportarte como una niña pequeña conmigo?

―Ambas ―dijo ella colgando como un pedazo de trapo en el hombro de su tío.

―Escucha, nena, estás ebria y no sabes lo que dices…

―Tú no estás ebrio y me llamaste fácil ―dijo quedamente.

Ambos entraron al elevador y el silencio reinó. Kōga se arrepintió de esas palabras, palabras que no se había dado cuenta que había dicho por el momento del calor.

―Ayame…

―Ya cállate. Solo abres la boca para insultarme ―dijo desesperándose y quitándose de él―. Hubiera preferido que me llevaras a casa ―murmuró alejándose de él y no viéndolo a los ojos.

―Ayame, lo siento… es solo que tú estabas diciendo esas cosas y…

―No soy fácil ―dijo sintiéndose ebria de nuevo, en realidad nunca había dejado de estarlo, solo se había puesto cuerda un poco para pelear con su tío.

―Lo sé, nena ―Ella sonrió apenas―. Perdóname ―pidió.

Ella hizo un mohín y se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Qué me darás a cambio? ―preguntó con suspicacia.

Él negó con diversión.

― ¿Qué quieres?

―Dormir contigo ―dijo con brillo en los ojos.

― ¿Algo que pueda cumplir? ―preguntó con arrogancia.

Ella rodó los ojos.

―Estoy ebria, pero no soy tonta… no te burles de mí.

Él casi rio.

―Lo siento, nena.

El elevador se abrió en el pasillo que daba a la puerta de Kōga y ambos caminaron, ella con un poco más de problemas y tambaleándose apenas.

― ¿Cómo pudiste correr perfectamente y ahora no puedes caminar?

Ella se encogió.

―Adrenalina. En realidad quería escapar de tus garras ―dijo como excusándose.

Él pudo reír esta vez.

―Lo haces sonar como si fuera un monstruo.

Ella sonrió y ambos entraron al condominio de Kōga, Ayame buscando la cocina porque moría de hambre y sed y Kōga viéndola tambalearse sin sus tacones puestos y con esa falda tan corta que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

―Tengo hambre. ¿Tienes algo no carnívoro? ―preguntó abriendo su refrigerador.

―Verduras y frutas en los últimos cajones ―respondió tras de ella.

―Siiiiiiii, naranjas ―dijo sacando tres o cuatro del refrigerador, feliz y cargando las naranjas como trofeos en sus manos.

Kōga rio y observó a la pelirroja sentarse en el desayunador de su cocina, pelando las naranjas como si eso fuera lo más importante de la noche. ¿Se le había olvidado todo lo que había pasado?

―Agua, dame agua ―ordenó sin quitar su vista de las naranjas.

Él, derrotado por todo lo que había pasado, hizo lo que ella ordenó.

― ¿Por favor? ―preguntó el poniéndole el vaso frente a ella.

― ¿Por favor, qué? ―preguntó ella, volteándolo a ver.

Él negó, vencido por esa mujercita.

―Olvídalo, pequeña. Me iré a cambiar, no hagas nada loco mientras no estoy aquí.

―Sí, sí, papá ―dijo ella rodando los ojos.

Kōga se fue de ahí, viéndola por última vez y escapándose al fin para tener un rato de paz en su habitación. ¿Quién era esa chica sentada en su cocina, y qué le había hecho a Ayame? ¿Esa era la Ayame que él no conocía? ¿La Ayame ebria y enojada con la cual nunca había tratado? Debía admitir que aunque era un poco más dramática que la cuerda, también era más divertida, aunque en un modo infantil que hacía mucho no veía. Parecía que Ayame había cambiado con el pasar de los años y solo mostraba su verdadero ser cuando estaba ebria.

¿Era lo que sentía por él? ¿Había cambiado su forma de ser porque se había enamorado de él? Tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a despejar esos pensamientos, se cambió con rapidez y salió de nuevo a la cocina donde Ayame comía gajos de naranja con un deleite que jamás había visto en nadie más.

― ¿Estás bien, pequeña? ―la examinó acercándose a ella.

Ella se encogió.

―He estado mejor. ¿Me puedo cambiar? ―preguntó.

El asintió.

―Te dejé ropa en la cama.

Ella sonrió y se paró tambaleándose un poco.

―Ugh… necesito dormir ―suspiró derrotada y caminando en dirección a la habitación de Kōga. Él rio y le revolvió la cabellera―. Oye, tengo veinte ―dijo molesta.

Él aventó la mano al aire.

―Tienes diez para mí.

Ella gruñó y entró a la habitación. Kōga podía decir que aquella situación le divertía pero no podía olvidar todo lo que había pasado minutos antes. Esa maldita niña ebria, con los brazos de un idiota alrededor de su cuerpo. ¿Y esas voces masculinas cuando ella había hablado con él por teléfono? ¿Y qué tal de la manera en la que le había gritado que ella quería ser tocada? ¿Por qué eso le molestaba más de lo normal? ¿Por qué empezaba a sentir algo horrible en el pecho cuando se la imaginaba con otro? Eran…

― ¿Tío?

Kōga levantó su mirada y se topó con Ayame caminando hacia él. No llevaba nada más puesto que la camisa blanca y grande que él le había dejado.

―Ayame… ponte los pantalones que dejé para ti… ―dijo tratando de no ver aún más de las piernas de su sobrina.

Ella sonrió con malicia.

―No te he perdonado ―dijo avanzando hacia él.

Kōga retrocedió lo más que pudo hasta que topó con el sofá y se quedó quieto observando el cuerpo de Ayame. ¿En qué demonios había pensado? ¿En qué obedecería y se pondría ambas prendas?

―Te dije que lo sentía, pequeña…

―Yo te pedí algo a cambio para perdonarte ―dijo de inmediato.

Kōga observó los ojos verdes de Ayame destellar con más brillo de lo normal, esa niña no tenía nada bueno en mente.

―Y dije que no a tu pedido ―respondió.

― ¿Qué tal si pido otra cosa? ―preguntó acercándose más a él.

Se paró frente a él y no hizo nada. Lo vio a los ojos y él se sintió como un animal atrapado por su presa.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?

Ella sonrió.

―Un beso.

Kōga la vio con seriedad, ella lo supo, ella supo que esa mirada cargada de severidad era una mirada que a su tío le gustaba mostrarle últimamente. Tal vez era su única táctica para decirle que aquello de ella confesándose no era algo con lo que estaba contento.

―Ve a dormir, Ayame. Dormiré en otra habitación ―dijo con un tono duro.

―De acuerdo, iré a dormir. Pero no te perdonaré y no te volveré a hablar ―atacó muy en serio.

Ella empezó a irse y él maldijo a su sobrina en cinco lenguajes en su mente.

― ¿Estás loca? ¿No vas a volver a hablarme? ―dijo sin poder creerlo.

― ¡Me llamaste fácil! Dos veces ―dijo poniendo ambas manos en su cadera.

― ¿Y cómo es que un beso va a resolver eso?

―Lo olvidaré si me besas, duh ―dijo como si fuera obvio.

Él se restregó el cabello con mucha fuerza y gruñó por lo bajo.

―Te pedí perdón. Sabes que no dije eso en serio.

―Bésame y pruébalo, te reto ―dijo con un tono desafiante.

Kōga Ōkami conocía muy bien a esa Ayame, oh si, él prácticamente había creado a esa Ayame. Ahora su creación se estaba volviendo en su contra.

―Pequeña… lo que sea menos eso, no me pongas en esta situación ―pidió casi con desesperación.

―Tu solo te pusiste en esta situación. Vamos… ¿sería tan malo besarme? Lo hice esa vez en mi habitación, lo hice hoy también… ―dijo viendo los labios carnosos de su tío, y después, y sin pensarlo de verdad, bajó su mirada rápidamente a un bulto que comenzaba a notarse bajo los pantalones de su pijama.

Kōga sintió esa mirada lasciva y su erección no pudo evitar crecer todavía más.

―Te dije que no jugaras con fuego, Ayame Kakazu.

Ella se encogió.

―No me importa, quiero mi beso.

Ayame se acercó más y más a su tío, quien no oponía resistencia, y cuando estuvo muy cerca de él… se puso de puntitas y puso ambas manos en su pecho. Él solo llevaba puesta una camisa blanca y unos simples pantalones de pijama, Ayame pudo sentir sus bien trabajados músculos bajo esa camiseta. Sabía lo mucho que su tío se ejercitaba, era un deleite verlo cuando no tenía una camiseta encima.

―Ayame… te lo advertí hoy ―dijo por última vez.

―Ya cállate…

Ella se relamió los labios antes de juntarlos a los de él. Kōga no sabía qué hacer, si quitarla como lo había hecho aquella noche, o dejarla como lo había hecho en el camerino.

― ¿Te gusta? ―preguntó con descaro.

Ayame tomó los labios de Kōga, que no se movían, y los comenzó a besar. Kōga quería sacarla de su condomino o el mismo huir de ahí. Pero también quería empujarla contra la pared y…

Sus manos encontraron la delicada cintura de Ayame y la tomó con fuerza, haciendo que Ayame ahogara un gemido en las bocas de ambos. Él por fin tuvo el coraje para profundizar el beso y ver a los ojos a Ayame quien lo había estado besando con los ojos abiertos todo el tiempo, retándolo, tentando su paciencia. Pues no más, Kōga Ōkami había tenido suficiente.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Regalo a Bellk del "Intercambio Navideño 2015-16" del foro InuYasha: Hazme el amor.**_

 **Gracias: Bellk, Kissat, Moon, SheilaStV, rijeayko, BellsSparrow, Kaede, Blue-azul-acero, A5898985, ananeko123, Jazmin L, maleja16, Princess Aidil.**

Primero que nada, una disculpa a mi hermosa pervertida navideña: Bellk, por la demora y gracias por darme un permiso especial para demorarme un poco más (aunque no mucho, porque en este mes les termino la historia, o tal vez en el que sigue T.T) y darme bandera blanca a seguir. A las que leen mis otras historias: no he actualizado mucho ya que la universidad es bastante exigente… y me he estado enfocando solamente en terminar este fic, que por ahora, es lo más importante y mi prioridad. Le debo eso a mí PN y mucho más.

Qué bueno que les ha gustado el rumbo de la historia. ¿Ahora qué pasará? ¡Sigue leyendo y descúbrelo! *ydejameunreviewadiós!*

* * *

 **5.**

La ebriedad de Ayame no dejó que aquello la sorprendiera, los besos de Kōga subieron de tono y el alcohol no la dejó ver lo que en realidad estaba pasando. Para ella era genial que su tío la estuviera besando, pero… en realidad estaba ebria en lujuria y alcohol. No estaba consciente de lo que estaba pasando, sus sentidos no estaban registrando la realidad de aquella situación.

Las manos de Kōga sostuvieron sus caderas con fuerza cuando los arrastró a ambos al sofá más cercano. Kōga cayó en el sofá y Ayame se apresuró a aprisionarlo con ambas piernas, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él, restregando todo su cuerpo contra el de él.

Él gruñó.

―Ayame… ―Él sentía los senos de Ayame frotando contra su pecho―. Basta ―siseó.

Pero no paró, siguió besando a Ayame como a nadie había besado jamás.

―Tío… por favor, un poco más ―susurró contra sus labios―. Y te perdonaré, lo prometo.

Él se separó de ella, esos ojos verdes y grandes lo veían con amor, él lo sabía. Aunque esa niña estuviese ebria, el amor no abandonaría esos ojos y eso es lo que más le dolía.

―Sabes que esto no está bien… probablemente en la mañana ni lo recuerdes, pequeña.

Los ojos de Ayame se aguaron y su gran labio inferior tembló levemente.

―Pero yo…

Kōga negó.

―Sabes que es verdad.

Le dolía decir aquello, le molestaba en todo su ser. Si, admitía que quería seguir besándola y tocándola… lo debía admitir porque no era un hombre de papel, Ayame despertaba cosas en su cuerpo que nadie había despertado jamás. No sabía si era el pecado incestuoso o si simplemente Ayame era… Ayame.

―Lo sé ―dijo derramando lagrimas―. Lo sé.

Él tomó su rostro entre sus manos y limpió sus lágrimas con sus grandes pulgares.

―No llores, todo está bien ―la tranquilizó.

Ella asintió sorbiéndose la nariz y poniendo ambas manos sobre las de él.

―Te amo, tío ―susurró cerrando los ojos.

Kōga le sonrió y la vio quedarse dormida frente a él.

―Lo sé, pequeña.

 **Rendición**

―Ayame está bien… si, está conmigo.

― _¿Qué pasó?_ ―preguntó Lucy preocupada.

―Estaba un poco ebria y me marcó pidiendo que fuera por ella, está durmiendo en mi habitación, yo tomé la habitación de huéspedes.

Lucy suspiró al otro lado de la línea.

― _Gracias, Kōga. ¿Qué haríamos sin ti? Eres como un hermano mayor para esa niña irresponsable._

Kōga sonrió apenas.

―Lo sé. No le digas nada a Ren, le explicaré a Ayame lo que te dije. Solo quería que supieras que está bien y conmigo.

― _De acuerdo, te la puedes quedar el día si así lo quieres. Y si tienes planes con esa mujercita bonita que trajiste a la casa… por favor regresa a Ayame a la casa por mucho que se oponga_ ―dijo con diversión.

Kōga rio.

―Está bien, hasta luego Lucy.

Kōga terminó la llamada y suspiró. Se había levantado con una Ayame por su lado. Al parecer la chica había salido de su habitación y había ido en busca de él en medio de la noche. Al final de todo, había logrado su cometido.

― ¿Tío? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Dónde está mi bolso? ―Dijo Ayame entrando a la cocina y tallándose los ojos―. Mierda… tengo maquillaje puesto ―se quejó limpiándose las mejillas y bajo los ojos.

Kōga sonrió al ver a Ayame hecha un desastre. Aun así su mente gritaba que esa mujer delante de él se veía radiante, no sabía de donde carajos habían salido esos pensamientos pero no le gustaban.

―Son las doce, llamé a tu mamá y le dije que me llamaste pidiendo que fuera por ti… tu papá no sabe nada así que guarda silencio.

―No te llamé para que fueras por mi… me raptaste ―dijo de mala gana―. Tengo hambre, sed, nauseas… ugh ―se dejó caer en una silla del desayunador.

―Por eso tu padre y yo te ordenamos no tomar, eres muy testaruda.

―Déjame en paz, tu voz me martillea en la cabeza―gruñó encerrando su cabeza alrededor de sus brazos.

―Tomate esto ―Le dejó agua y una pastilla―. Y hay fruta partida en el refrigerador.

―Sí, si… olvídalo, me iré ―dijo rascándose la cabeza―. Me cambiaré ―Sin más salió de ahí y se desapareció en el pasillo a las habitaciones.

Kōga la vio irse y suspiró. ¿Ella se acordaba de algo? ¿Tal vez por eso se quería ir? Tal vez por eso no le había preguntado qué haría hoy o si se podía quedar con él todo el día. No tenía planes con Kagome y aunque no quería tener que ver a Ayame después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior… tenía que aclarar las cosas, tal vez salir con ella más tarde sería lo ideal para poder aclarar todo. En ese momento, claramente, Ayame no se encontraba en condiciones para procesar una conversación de ese tipo, pero… necesitaba hablar con ella.

Ayame salió minutos después vestida con el mismo conjunto con el que había llegado en la noche y Kōga arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Vas a salir así a plena luz del día?

Ella levantó una ceja.

― ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué hay de malo con mi atuendo?

Kōga suspiró.

―Hay hombres que tienen ojos. ¿No te bastó con todo lo que pasó ayer? ―la vio con una mirada.

Ayame apartó su mirada.

―No recuerdo mucho de ayer. ¿Me puedes llevar a casa?

Kōga entrecerró los ojos.

―No sabes mentir, Ayame. Tenemos que hablar.

Ayame se vio las uñas con interés.

―Por favor… tengo hambre, llévame a casa ―dijo empezando a caminar hasta la puerta principal.

Kōga negó.

―No te llevaré a ninguna parte, siéntate y vamos a hablar ―ordenó con una cara de pocos amigos, no podía dejar que Ayame se fuera así, aunque ella no hablara, él si lo haría.

―Ugh, te dije que no recuerdo nada de anoche. Si… tomé un poco de más y unos chicos me manosearon… ¿Qué hay de nuevo en eso? ―dijo rodando los ojos.

― ¡Dijiste que nadie te había tocado! ―gruñó con enojo.

Ayame se quedó quieta en su lugar, asustada y sin saber que responder.

―Yo… ¿dije eso? Bueno, mentí. Estaba muy ebria, ya olvídalo ―dijo como si aquello fuera algo sin importancia.

―Dormiste conmigo, Ayame.

El corazón de ella se detuvo por un momento pero luego recordó haber caminado medio dormida hasta encontrar a su tío dormir en otra habitación.

―Si… lo siento, tío. Creo que tenía frio, buscaba una sábana o algo así… ―mintió.

― ¿Y qué tal de todo lo demás que sucedió?

Ella apretó su mandíbula y evitó los ojos cafés de su tío. No quería hablar de eso, si, lo recordaba, pero estaba segura que para él había sido una calentura. Para ella no, ella…

―Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Feliz? ¿Quieres que te de un premio por aprovecharte de mí y confundir mis sentimientos? ―Soltó con dolor―. Solo llévame a casa, no quiero nada que ver contigo, conseguiré un novio si es necesario para olvidarme de lo que pasó ayer ―Las facciones europeas de Ayame se pusieron duras mientras que trataba con mucho esmero el no llorar.

― ¿Aprovecharme de ti? ¿De qué hablas, Ayame? En todo caso, tú fuiste la que se aprovechó de mi… ―se mofó.

Ella abrió la boca llena de indignación.

― ¿Cómo...? ¡Cómo te atreves! ―boqueó―. ¿Aprovecharme de ti? ¿De qué carajos hablas?

― ¡Te me echaste encima! ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

― ¡Parar! ¡Estaba ebria, por el amor del cielo! ―gritó por igual.

―No es tan fácil, Ayame…

― ¿Y fue fácil decirme que esto jamás iba a pasar? ¿Qué decía disparates y sandeces? ¿Recuerdas que tienes una novia llamada Kagome? ¡Con la que te vas a casar! ―gritó histérica.

Kōga apretó ambas manos en puños, deteniéndose de decir algo que los lastimaría a ambos.

―Tú no estabas en mi lugar.

―Ni tú en el mío, tío. Sabes lo que siento por ti y aun así… ―Los ojos de ella empezaron a aguarse. Los rayos de sol entraban por el gran ventanal que estaba en la sala y el cabello rojo y largo de Ayame destallaba con mucha fuerza―. Aun así me besaste ―Lo retó con la mirada.

Kōga jamás perdía los estribos. Era un abogado serio y estoico, un poco arrogante pero siempre con la verdad en la boca. Ayame Kakazu lo sacaba de sus casillas, lo ponía en su lugar y lo hacía arrepentirse de sus acciones. No era normal que alguien provocara todo eso en él. Ayame era…

―Lo sé, lo sé ―dijo con fastidio―, no volverá a pasar.

Ella arrugó el ceño claramente molesta con aquello.

― ¿No volverá a pasar? ¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¿Me besas y _no volverá a pasar_? ¿Qué no entiendes el amor en lo absoluto? ¿No amas a tu noviecita perfecta? ―Pregunta tras pregunta, Ayame perdía la paciencia, las ganas y la energía de pelear por el amor de un hombre que parecía más un hombre de las cavernas que uno del siglo veintiuno―. Eres un insensible. ¡No te quiero ver! ¡Conseguiré un chico bueno que me ame tanto como yo a él! Adiós, tío.

Lo vio por última vez y se dirigió hasta la puerta principal.

― ¡Ayame, espera! ―gritó yendo tras de ella.

Ella no respondió y siguió caminando hasta casi alcanzar el pomo de la puerta.

―No me toques ―dijo al sentir su gran mano tomar su delgado brazo.

―No te vayas, no así ―pidió.

Ayame derramó lágrimas, a pesar de aquel asunto volviese a ese hombre un total neandertal, seguía siendo su tío Kōga quien se preocupaba por ella y tenía un lado suave que solo su familia conocía. Ayame debía admitir que la faceta arrogante de Kōga Ōkami era atractiva pero su lado blando también la volvía loca. En este momento tenía sentimientos encontrados.

 _Componte, Ayame. El hombre no sabe lo que quiere, te besó y te ha tirado la culpa a ti. ¿Qué carajos importa su lado suave? En este momento no nos agrada, vete de aquí._

― ¿Un novio? Me has dicho que no tienes tiempo para esas cosas ―dijo él de nuevo.

―Olvídalo, tío. Me quiero ir ―con su otra mano se limpió las pocas lagrimas que había derramado.

― ¿Estás llorando? ―preguntó tratando de voltearla hacia él.

―Déjame en paz… de verdad me quiero ir ―dijo poniendo resistencia.

―Vamos, voltea a verme ―pidió de nuevo.

Ayame respiró y volteó a verlo. En realidad volteó a ver su pecho, sus ojos no parecían querer ver más arriba de eso. Pero Kōga tomó las riendas del asunto y tomó la barbilla de Ayame para levantar su rostro. Ella, aun así, cerró sus ojos para evitar verlo.

―Ayame, abre los ojos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―Solo déjame ir… ―No lloraría, no lloraría, no…

Él tomó su rostro con ambas manos y, como la noche anterior había sucedido, limpió sus lágrimas con sus grandes pulgares.

―Deja de llorar, maldita sea. No puedes hacer de esto un drama, siento lo que pasó, no quise continuar pero no pude parar ―confesó con pesar.

Ayame lo vio a los ojos con sorpresa.

― ¿Por qué no?

Kōga suspiró y quitó sus grandes manos de su rostro.

―No lo sé, pequeña.

Ayame asintió.

―Lo entiendo. Por favor llévame a casa ―pidió de nuevo.

 **Rendición**

Ese domingo Ayame se quedó en casa mientras que sus padres salían todo el día pensando que ella haría lo mismo con Kōga. Su noche había sido buena pero su mañana había sido… un desastre. Su tío solo la estaba usando para su placer personal, no sentía nada por ella, solo quería tocarla y pasarse un buen rato, en cambio ella… ella moría de amor por él. ¿Qué es que él no podía ver eso? No, claro que no… él tenía a la perfecta Kagome y ella era solo Ayame, la chica agresiva, floja, mal hablada… no era una señorita como esa mujer japonesa lo era. ¡Como la odiaba! Y odiaba odiarla, era nefasto.

A decir verdad, ella había querido pasar el domingo con su tío, riendo, comiendo chucherías… lo que fuera, pero quería haber estado con él. No había sido suficiente para ella haberse dado unos cuantos besos y que él la agarrará ahí y a allá. No; ella quería más, quería la complicidad que solo ellos dos tenían pero la quería de una manera más íntima. Quería que él, por una vez en su vida, la viera como ella siempre lo había visto a él. Pensó que los besos que se habían dado podrían lograr que esa mirada se convirtiera en algo más, pero muy en su interior sabía que no podría ser así.

Ayame se había engañado toda su vida pensando que su tío podría llegar a sentir lo que ella sentía por él, pero… él había tenido razón, era un hombre de carne y hueso y sentía cosas en su cuerpo. Era decepcionante para ella que no las sintiera por amor pero solo por lujuria. Bueno, ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Siempre había sabido que sería difícil todo eso, aunque jamás se imaginó que de verdad le soltaría la sopa encima y las cosas se tornaran de esa forma.

 _Ring, ring, ring…_

― ¿Mamá?

― _Hola cariño, solo llamo para decirte que tu padre y yo no dormiremos en casa. ¿Estarás bien sola?_

Ayame suspiró. Era típico de sus padres dormir en hoteles para hacer… ugh, cosas.

―Sí, mamá. Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

― _Esta mañana no te veías muy bien… ¿en realidad no sucedió nada con tu tío?_

Ayame tensó la mano alrededor de su celular.

―No mamá, estaba cruda, era todo.

Lucy rio.

― _De acuerdo, pon llave a todas las puertas y mañana te veremos. Ambos te amamos._

―Yo también a ustedes.

Ambas cortaron la llamada y Ayame se desparramó dramáticamente contra su cama.

―Odio mi vida.

 **Rendición**

Kōga había decidido salir con Kagome para despejar todos los pensamientos sobre Ayame. Sí, era injusto utilizar de esa forma a su novia pero… ya no sabía que más hacer. Por un momento en esa noche, él había perdido el control y en su mente solo había estado el follar a su sobrina, no era algo que quisiera recordar, si lo hacía podía ser capaz de ir por ella y arrastrarla a su condominio. Debía mantenerse alejado de ella lo más posible. Kagome lo tranquilizaba, era una mujer cuerda con un buen sentido de la lógica y su voz era apacible.

Era la tarde y ambos habían terminado de comer en un restaurante de ramen cuando el celular de él había comenzado a sonar.

―Permíteme ―dijo él haciendo una seña con las manos.

Kagome sonrió y se sentó en una banca de la plaza que estaba cerca de la zona de restaurantes a la que habían ido.

― ¿Ayame? ¿Qué pasa?

― _Hola tío, estoy sola en casa… mamá y papá no regresarán hasta no sé cuándo y quería saber si… ¿te gustaría venir a comer y ya sabes… ver películas y eso?_

La voz de Ayame era tímida, casi un murmullo acelerado, era extraño escucharla de esa forma.

―Estoy con Kagome.

La línea quedó en silencio y se arrepintió por haberle dejado caer esa bomba tan secamente.

― _Ah… entiendo._

―Salimos a comer ―se obligó a aclarar―. Acabamos de terminar ―Ella, de nuevo, no dijo nada―. ¿Ayame?

― _Eh… si, de acuerdo. Bueno, mándale saludos de mi parte, adiós._

La llamada se cortó y Kōga se quedó el celular contra la oreja sin saber qué hacer. Observó a Kagome quien se había puesto a platicar con un niño que andaba por ahí, al parecer su mamá lo buscaba y ahora agradecía a Kagome por entretenerlo. Kōga bramó malas palabras y se acercó a Kagome ya que la señora y el niño se habían ido.

― ¿Kagome? Surgió algo con un cliente… ―mintió entre dientes―. ¿Está bien si posponemos la ida al cine?

Kagome asintió de inmediato, una sonrisa tibia instalándose en sus labios.

―Claro, lo entiendo.

Kōga llevó a Kagome a su casa y se despidieron con un casto beso en los labios.

―Suerte ―dijo ella sonriéndole y bajando del auto.

―Gracias… y lo siento, prometo reponértelo.

Kagome lo descartó con un movimiento de mano y Kōga sonrió levemente antes de arrancar a casa de su sobrina. ¿Por qué parecía querer complacerla en todo? ¿Siempre había sido así? Sabía que era su sobrina favorita… tenía otros sobrinos pero nadie se podía comparar a Ayame quien siempre había ocupado toda su cabeza y corazón. Era patético querer salir en citas con su sobrina, pero a ella era la primera en llamar cuando quería ir a visitar un restaurante nuevo o cuando se abrían restaurantes vegetarianos alrededor de la ciudad. Ayame siempre había sido su primera opción, siempre sobre las mujeres que lo perseguían y con las que había tenido aventuras de una noche. Para Kōga las mujeres no eran algo importante, se había topado con muchas interesadas y él mismo había perdido el interés en ellas. Ayame era… maldición, no podía creer que estuviera pensando de esa forma acerca de su sobrina, era enfermizo.

Pegó un manotazo al volante cuando estuvo parado en un alto y murmuró maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

―Maldita bruja… ―masculló apretando su mandíbula.

Esa niña estaba haciendo que pensara cosas indebidas… que volteara a ver su pasado y los viera a ambos comiendo en restaurantes, viendo películas en el cine, en otros lugares… Ayame se había convertido en una especie de novia no reconocida. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de eso? Él mismo había tenido la culpa, él mismo había hecho que Ayame se enamorara más de él.

La casa Kakazu entró en su visión y estacionó su auto frente a esta. No había sido hace mucho que había dejado a Ayame ahí y en todo el día no se la había podido sacar de la mente. Era increíble como el solo recuerdo de su voz lo ponía duro. No podía permitirse ese tipo de emociones cuando estuviera ahí con ella, Ayame era peligrosa y él no podía añadir fuego a la hoguera. Abrió el pequeño portón y caminó hasta la puerta principal, no sin antes haberle dado una mirada a la banca en donde Ayame había estado llorando la noche de Yule.

No había pasado mucho… algunas semanas, casi un mes, pero no mucho. Claramente la pudo volver a ver llorando, viéndolo con esa nariz roja y esas lágrimas de cocodrilo. Sonrió levemente, esa niña siempre había sido muy dramática. Dejando los recuerdos atrás, se encaminó hasta la puerta y timbró dos veces. Esperó por menos de un minuto y después empezó a tocar.

―Ayame ―dijo lo suficientemente alto para que ella saliera pero no tan alto para que un vecino lo hiciera―. Ayame ―repitió―. Soy tu tío, ábreme.

Pero Kōga no escuchó ni un ruido y se preocupó.

― ¿Qué está haciendo esa niña? ―preguntó de mala gana, sacando su celular y marcando su número.

 _El número que usted marcó se encuentra apagado o fuera de servicio, favor de intentarlo más tarde…_

Kōga vio con el ceño arrugado su celular y recordó la llave de repuesto que estaba escondida entre la tierra de la maceta junto a la puerta. Metió sus dedos largos en la tierra, tratando de encontrar la llave y no a un bicho enojado que decidiera morderlo por desordenar su casa de tierra. Después de unos segundos, topó con la llave y la sacó de ahí, limpiándose la mano y también a la llave que parecía haber tenido milenios sin haber visto la luz del sol.

Abrió la puerta y no escuchó nada. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Su habitación? ¿El baño? ¿La cocina?

― ¿Ayame? ―preguntó caminando hacia la cocina.

Pero no había ninguna pelirroja ahí, solamente había comida en la estufa y sangre en el suelo. _¿Qué?_ La bandera roja que Kōga llevaba en su interior, la cual solo era reservada para casos de verdadera emergencia, se alzó en lo alto de su cabeza y se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Si bien no eran gotas grandes de sangre, habían las suficientes para crear un camino hasta la sala de televisión que había a unos cuantos de la cocina.

― ¡Ayame! ―gritó con desesperación.

Encontró a su sobrina acostada boca arriba, con audífonos puestos y con una mano llena de sangre al aire.

―Maldita sea, niña estúpida ―murmuró mientras que iba a ella y la zarandeaba.

―¡Aaaaahhhhh! ¡Auxiliooooo! ―gritó empezando a zarandear sus manos y a derramar sangre por ahí y por allá.

― ¡Ayame! ¡Soy yo! ―gritó Kōga, haciendo que ella parara de inmediato y lo viera con ojos grandes y rojos, al parecer había estado llorando.

― ¿Tío? ―se quitó los audífonos de los cuales se podía escuchar música fuerte de pop―. ¡Tío! ―gritó y empezó a llorar sin tocarlo, obviando el hecho de que tenía la mano llena de sangre y estaba asustada, él sabía que esa niña odiaba la sangre.

― ¿Qué te pasó? Necesitas ver a un doctor ahora mismo ―ni siquiera la dejó hablar cuando ya tenía su celular afuera y llamaba a su amigo doctor―. Hako… sé que es domingo pero… si, es mi sobrina, se cortó la mano y… si, te daré la dirección, no… no sé qué tiene, tal vez necesita que la sutures, no lo sé.

Ayame negó de inmediato, asustada.

―No, no, no, odio las agujas, no por favor, no ―dijo rápidamente.

Kōga le hizo una seña para que se callara.

―Mejor, entonces vamos para allá.

― ¿Qué? ―Dijo ella sorbiéndose los mocos―. No tío, no quiero que me cosan ―dijo a punto de llorar más.

― ¿Qué carajos te pasó?

Ella lo vio con ojos llorosos.

―Pues yo… estaba haciendo de comer para ti y para mí… pero dijiste que no vendrías, entonces yo… corté mal una zanahoria y… ―lágrimas salieron de su rostro―. Yo… me corté la palma de la mano, es que… estaba llorando y… ―explicaba a la vez que se sorbía la nariz y soltaba lágrimas.

Kōga se restregó la frente con desesperación.

―Vamos al baño, ahora. No entiendo porque no te lavaste primero, mírate la blusa llena de sangre. Eres muy irresponsable. ¿Y por qué no me marcaste? ¿O a tus papás? ―bramaba lleno de desesperación.

Ella caminó con él mientras que la agarraba del brazo y la llevaba al baño de la planta baja.

―Yo… no quise arruinar las salidas de ustedes ―murmuró mientras que Kōga metía su pequeña mano bajo el chorro de agua―. Ah… ―gimió.

―Pudiste haberte desangrado ―dijo con enojo―. ¿Y por qué estabas escuchando música? ¿Qué tal si alguien venía? ¿Cómo yo?

―Pero estabas con Kagome… ahhh ―se quejó cuando él la tomó con un poco más de fuerza.

―Lo siento, lo siento ―se disculpó.

―Odio la sangre…

―Lo sé.

―Supuse que si me ponía a escuchar música lo olvidaría, y casi me quedo dormida si tú no hubieras llegado ―dijo como acusándolo.

Él gruñó y negó con desaprobación.

―No puedes ser tan infantil, Ayame.

Ella no dijo nada, su cabeza colgaba en arrepentimiento pero también en tristeza. Kōga sabía que la llamada que habían tenido la había puesto mal. Ya ni siquiera quería reñir con él, solo miraba su mano ser tratada por él.

―Maldita sea, no deja de salir sangre. Tomaré esta toalla ―dijo tomando la toalla para secarse las manos que había en el baño, la envolvió en la pequeña mano de Ayame y la hizo que saliera del baño, él aun la tomaba del brazo como a una invalida―. Vámonos.

Ella asintió sin decir nada más y Kōga la vio con sospecha.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ―preguntó cuándo hubo cerrado la puerta con la llave de repuesto.

―Sí, solo un poco mareada, pero bien ―respondió con una vocecilla. Kōga no dijo nada en regreso―. ¿Estás enojado?

― ¿Tu qué crees? ―preguntó de mala gana.

―Muere desangrada escuchando pop… ¿no hubiera sido gracioso? ―dijo fingiendo una risa tonta.

Él arrugó el ceño y prefirió no hacer ningún comentario. El camino a la clínica del amigo de Kōga fue silencioso, Ayame trataba de no sentirse mareada pero era inevitable, la toalla roja la hacía querer vomitar. Kōga la observaba como un halcón, yendo arriba del límite de velocidad.

―Irresponsable ―murmuró enojado.

Ella quiso rodar los ojos pero no tenía la energía para hacerlo.

―No eres mi padre.

―Si Ren se entera de esto…

―No le dirás nada ―dijo ella a sabiendas de eso.

Él la vio de reojo, sabiendo lo mismo.

―No estés tan segura, Ayame ―le dijo con una voz seria―. Has empezado a hacer cosas peores que las de antes. Este año cumples veintiún años, no te puedes portar como una quinceañera.

Esta vez, ella guardó silencio, sintiéndose peor que cuando su padre la regañaba. Él tampoco dijo nada y después de unos minutos más, llegaron al consultorio del amigo de Kōga. El mismo doctor les abrió y abrió sus ojos en grande cuando vio la toalla llena de sangre.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó apurando a Ayame a la parte trasera de su clínica en donde había varias camillas.

―Estaba cortando una zanahoria… estaba distraída, no me di cuenta hasta que sentí la sangre resbalar por mi muñeca ―explicó, quedamente.

Kōga volvió a negar con desaprobación mientras que Ayame era sentada en una camilla. Hako Fujika se puso guantes blancos en las manos y removió la toalla roja de la mano de Ayame. El sangrado había parado pero toda su mano estaba manchada de sangre y la herida, aunque no era muy grande, estaba abierta. Ayame cerró los ojos, no queriendo ver la escena frente a ella. Tomó una serie de respiraciones para calmar su fobia a la sangre y no abrió los ojos ni siquiera cuando el doctor le hacía varias preguntas.

― ¿Te sientes bien?

―Estoy mareada.

―Has perdido bastante sangre. Necesito limpiar esto y tal vez suturar.

―No ―respondió de inmediato―. No quiero, odio las agujas.

Hako le echó una mirada a Kōga quien suspiró.

―Pequeña, si no te suturan quedará una cicatriz.

―No me interesa.

Hako vio de nuevo a Kōga quien se encogió de hombros pero negó con la cabeza a la vez, dándole a entender que Ayame tenía la última palabra.

―De acuerdo, entonces limpiaré y desinfectaré.

El doctor delgado y con gafas se apresuró a limpiar la herida de Ayame, quien seguía con los ojos bien cerrados y respirando como recordaba en sus clases de yoga. _Inflo el estómago… y después lo presiono, inflo el estómago y después lo presiono…_ la voz del doctor la sacó de su meditación.

―Listo, te vendaré la mano y te daré una lista de cremas para que no quede una cicatriz muy grande. Tu tío me dijo que eras modelo ―dijo para aligerar el ambiente.

Ayame abrió los ojos pero evitó ver su mano, sonrió un poco.

―Gracias. Aunque probablemente ya las tenga todas ―murmuró por ultimo cuando Hako iba por las vendas.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó Kōga.

―Soy modelo ―se encogió, repitiendo lo que el doctor había dicho.

Él asintió viendo a su sobrina con preocupación. El doctor llegó y empezó a vendar con cuidado a Ayame quien se veía triste y con los pensamientos lejos de ese consultorio. El doctor le hizo algunas recomendaciones a las cuales ella asintió y después Kōga y ella volvieron al auto para andar de nuevo a su casa.

― ¿Estás bien?

Ayame asintió.

―Estoy bien, solo odio la sangre, es todo ―se encogió.

―Tienes que comer algo con azúcar.

Ayame asintió pensativa.

―Hay plátanos, naranjas y manzanas… comeré algo ―se encogió de nuevo.

Kōga arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Te sientes bien?

Ayame suspiró y volteó a verlo después de haber visto el camino por la ventana.

―Sí, estoy bien ―le sonrió pero volvió a ver por la ventana.

Kōga no se creyó aquello pero lo dejó pasar y en un abrir y cerrar, llegaron a la casa Kakazu.

― ¿Cuándo vuelven tus padres? ―preguntó mientras se estacionaba.

Ayame suspiró de nuevo, con una cara seria y cansada, después medio sonrió.

―Primero mamá me habló para decir que dormirían fuera y regresarían mañana… pero ahora me ha dicho que se quedarán dos días más fuera.

― ¿Dos días?

―Sí, ya sabes como son, siempre se van varios días, parecen adolescentes ―dijo con asco.

Kōga rio mientras ambos bajaban del auto.

―Sé que te gusta estar sola.

Ella asintió.

―Si… es cierto ―respondió cuando se encontraban ya frente a la puerta―. Bueno, gracias por llevarme al médico, fue muy amable de su parte no cobrarte, perdón por… bueno, gracias ―dijo de nuevo―. Adiós, tío.

Ayame se volteó y abrió la puerta de la casa, después sintió la gran mano de su tío tocar su brazo.

― ¿Me vas a dejar aquí afuera? ―preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Ayame se volvió de repente, aferrándose a la puerta con su mano buena.

―Eh… pensé que estabas con Kagome ―dijo sin verlo en realidad.

Él la tomó con un poco más de fuerza antes de soltarla.

―La dejé en su casa para venir a verte ―dijo con seriedad.

Si a Ayame le importó o no aquello, no mostró signo alguno en su expresión.

―Lo siento ―dijo al fin, aun sin verlo.

Kōga chasqueó la lengua con enojo.

―Deja de disculparte, Ayame. No pareces tú.

Ella, de nuevo, no dijo nada.

―Pues...

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Ayame? ―preguntó, empezando a molestarse.

Ayame echó un suspiro engreído.

―Nada, ¿de acuerdo? Vuelve con Kagome o no sé, solo… déjame, tengo mucho sueño ―hizo otro intento de entrar a su casa pero Kōga no se lo permitió.

― ¿Me estás ocultando algo? ―preguntó de repente, haciendo a Ayame arrugar el ceño.

― ¿Eh? ¿De qué?

―No lo sé… dímelo tú.

―No sé de qué hablas, tío, no tengo nada que ocultarte ―respondió sin ánimos.

―Déjame entrar.

Ayame levantó una ceja.

―Si quieres… ―dijo como si no le importara y lo dejó pasar.

Kōga estaba más que sorprendido por el comportamiento de su sobrina la cual siempre se moría de ganas de verlo, de que fuera a su casa, de pasar aunque fueran algunos minutos con él. Ese era el amor que Ayame le tenía y que él nunca supo ver, apreciar y reconocer. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante una Ayame que poco demostraba esa usual alegría de tenerlo cerca. Era exasperante.

―Te ayudaré a limpiar la sangre de la cocina y veré que más está manchado. Guardaré lo que has cocinado y saldremos por algo de comer, ¿de acuerdo? ―esa no era una sugerencia, era una orden, Kōga quería salir con ella, hacer que dejara de tener esa cara de pocos amigos y verla sonreír un poco más, ella lo sabía.

―Si… está bien, iré a cambiarme ―sin más se desapareció escaleras arriba y Kōga se quedó en la planta baja sintiendo un deje de vacío en el pecho.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Regalo a Bellk del "Intercambio Navideño 2015-16" del foro de InuYasha Hazme el amor.**_

Gracias a: **Bellk** , muse3841, Raquel Taishō, redlight04, twilight-love1694, BellsSparrow, Ayame, SheilaStv, Sabella-chan, CharitoLove.

* * *

 **6**.

Los días pasaron y Ayame no se comunicaba con él, tampoco lo iba a buscar al trabajo, no más comidas o visitas sorpresas en su condominio. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin recibir una sola noticia de su sobrina, de verdad era algo que no podía soportar. Nunca pensó que la corta ausencia de esa niña le fuera a afectar tanto. ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos, tal vez? Si, tal vez casi tres, Ayame no había enviado ni siquiera un mensaje. Y él sabía que esa niña había estado teniendo pasarelas porque había muchos alumnos que se graduarían ese año, ella se lo había platicado. Ella no lo estaba invitado, sabía que tenía hasta dos pasarelas cada día en fin de semana y ella… maldita sea, ella estaba evitándolo.

¿Por qué? ¿Había sido por el incidente en su departamento? ¿Cuándo él la había besado ebria? ¿O…? ¿Acaso sería por esa vez que él le había dicho que estaba con Kagome? Le había hablado para invitarlo pero él le había dicho que se encontraba con Kagome… bueno, él lo sabía, ella hasta se había cortado la mano por estar llorando. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Dejar la relación que tenía con Kagome? Kagome era su novia, las cosas iban muy bien con ella, cada día se enamoraba más de ella, o eso quería hacerse creer, porque siempre que estaba con ella, pensaba solamente en Ayame. Era ridículo comparar a ambas mujeres siempre que ellos dos salían. Las cosas más pequeñas y los detalles más minúsculos.

Kōga estaba harto de tener a Ayame en su cabeza todos los días, su risa, el olor de su cabello, sus maneras extrañas de comer que el aún no terminaba de entender… todo en ella era fantástico y ahora se sentía como un pedófilo o una persona a la que Ren quisiera golpear hasta el cansancio. Tal vez hasta el mismo golpearía a alguien que quisiera hacer lo mismo con su futura hija. Las cosas que él le quería hacer a Ayame… maldita sea, era un depravado. Ren lo mataría si se enterara de eso.

Cada día pensaba en él también… su hermano preferido, el padre de la mujer con la que tenía pensamientos impuros: su sobrina. Ren… Ren había sido el único hermano en no juzgarlo por ser hijo de otra mujer, el único que le sonrió y lo trató como a su propio hermano. Después vinieron los demás hermanos y hermanas, pero Ren fue el primero. Kōga se sentía como un cabrón al traicionar a su hermano de esa manera. Se había sentido como un traidor la primera vez que ella lo había besado, esa noche de Yule cuando la planta baja se encontraba llena de gente y ellos dos estaban solos en la habitación de ella.

Ni siquiera quería pensar en nada más, no quería pensar en Ayame o en Kagome, tampoco en las reacciones de Ren y su familia. Quería, por una vez en varios meses, tener paz mental y disfrutar un poco más de su trabajo. Ya ni siquiera podía enterrarse tanto en el trabajo como antes solía hacer. Ayame había puesto su mundo de cabeza.

El intercomunicador que conectaba a Yuna sonó y después su voz se escuchó.

― _Señor, su sobrina Ayame está aquí._

Kōga se quedó unos segundos sin saber qué hacer y después indicó que la dejara pasar. Ayame entró por la puerta con una bolsa que presuntuosamente llevaba comida dentro y con un aspecto diferente. Estaba cambiada, solo que no sabía que era lo que había cambiado en ella.

―Hola, tío ―saludó como siempre lo hacía.

Esta vez hablaba diferente al igual. Tenía un tono menos feliz y mucho más apacible; una leve sonrisa calmada se instalaba en su rostro.

―Traje comida ―continuó cuando no recibió respuesta―. Ya sabes, lo usual, arroz, vegetales y una pequeña carne de soya ―dijo yendo a su escritorio y dejando todo en un lugarcito vacío―. ¿Quieres comer ahora? ¿Puedo comer contigo? ―preguntó sentándose frente a él.

Kōga siguió viéndola sin poder decir nada. Al final, carraspeó y echó una mirada al atuendo que esa niña se cargaba: una falda negra y pegada que le llegaba arriba de la mitad del muslo, unas botas negras altas que llegaban hasta arriba de las rodillas y unas medias negras al igual que le cubrían la piel entre las botas y la falda. De top traía un pequeño abrigo en rojo que se terminó de quitar para quedar en una blusa bonita de manga larga.

―Sabes que odio el frio ―dijo quedándose con la bufanda negra.

Kōga asintió.

― ¿Cómo sigue tu mano? ―preguntó.

Ayame levantó su mano en alto en donde se alcanzaba a apreciar una cicatriz que estaba sanando.

―Yo creo que en una semana más dejará de dolerme. No me he puesto las cremas pero ha estado cicatrizando bien, tengo un buen sistema regenerativo ―dijo guiñando un ojo.

Kōga sonrió.

―Me alegro, pequeña. ¿Por qué… no me has llamado? Quería saber cómo seguías de tu mano ―dijo tratando de no mostrarse herido―. Tampoco has contestado mis llamadas y me has cortado justo cuando he querido comenzar a hablar contigo, ¿está todo bien?

Ayame bajó la mirada para después subirla y dedicarle una sonrisita.

―Todo está bien, no pienses las cosas de más, vamos a comer.

Kōga asintió y ambos empezaron a comer con una plática ligera de fondo.

― ¿Tienes mucho trabajo? ¿Necesitas que te ayude?

Preguntas como esa habían llenado el ambiente y lo habían hecho sonreír.

―Ayame ―ella volteó a verlo―, quiero asegurarme que todo está bien entre nosotros.

Ayame asintió al instante, casi mecánicamente, haciéndolo saber que no todo estaba bien.

―Claro.

―Desde ese día en que te cortaste la mano… has estado diferente.

― ¿Yo? No ―negó.

El asintió.

―Estás molesta.

Ayame rio un poco con una nota de cansancio.

―No lo estoy, tío. Estoy completamente bien, de hecho, he venido a decirte que he… hecho caso a lo que has dicho y…

― ¿Caso? ¿De qué hablas? ―dijo dejando a un lado los palillos y viéndola seriamente.

―Ya sabes… de todo eso de olvidarme ―dijo como si todo aquello le pesara―. Hoy tengo una cita con un chico… y solo quería decírtelo.

La oficina de Kōga quedó en completo silencio y Ayame siguió comiendo.

― ¿Una cita? ¿Un chico? ―preguntó empezando a sentir algo horrible en su pecho.

―No es un chico… es un hombre, es… bueno, no importa, si, una cita. Creo que todo esto ha ido muy lejos y bueno… lo siento, me he pasado de la raya.

El corazón de Kōga comenzó a latir tan fuerte que pensó ella lo escucharía. Ayame seguía comiendo de poco en poco mientras que él la veía con una mirada cargada de ira.

― ¿Un hombre? ¿Cuántos años tiene, Ayame? ―siseó entre dientes.

Ayame no lo vio a la cara.

―Tío, es un buen hom-… chico, es un buen chico.

―Has dicho que es un hombre. ¿Quién es?

―Obviamente no lo conoces ―dijo rodando los ojos―. Solo te lo digo para que sepas que ya no te molestaré con mis sentimientos, es algo bueno, ¿no?

Kōga no podía ni siquiera llegar a imaginar el grado de ira que su cuerpo y mente estaban albergando en ese momento. Sentía una ráfaga de lumbre pasar por todo su sistema y en su mente solo habían imágenes de Ayame con otro hombre. El horrible sentimiento de los celos salió a flote y se sintió como el peor de los hombres en todo el planeta. Jamás había sentido ese sentimiento y era lo peor que existía, sentía como si algo dentro de él fuese a explotar.

― ¿Tío? ¿Estás bien? ―Dijo ella viéndolo con cautela―. Te lo juro que es un buen tipo, ha querido salir conmigo desde hace mucho pero siempre le había dicho que no, pero ahora he decidido darle una oportunidad porque no quiero seguir importunándote y tampoco quiero… seguir sintiéndome así ―dijo con la mirada baja―. Seguro lo entiendes, ¿no es así? ―preguntó con una nota lastimera.

Kōga vio rojo, amarillo, naranja, morado… hasta que pegó un manotazo a su escritorio y varias cosas salieron volando. Ayame soltó un gritillo lleno de sorpresa.

― ¡Tío! ―gritó asustada―. ¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó yendo a recoger todo.

―Déjalo, maldita sea ―dijo levantándola con una mano, tomándola del brazo bruscamente.

―Tío ―se quejó ella―. Me lastimas ―dijo entre dientes.

Kōga la soltó de inmediato y empezó a pasearse como maniaco por el espacio de su oficina.

― ¿Otro tipo? ―Preguntó viéndola con enojo―. Pensé que me amabas ―se atrevió a decir.

Ayame tragó en seco y bajó su mirada.

―No quiero hablar de eso, solo quiero decírtelo… ya sabes, como te he dicho muchas otras cosas más. Eres importante para mí.

― ¿Tan importante como para salir con otro tipo mientras me amas a mí? ―preguntó con la quijada dura.

Ayame hizo puño las manos y lo vio a la cara con esos ojos verdes y grandes.

―No me hagas esto. Me has dicho que nada de esto está bien, que lo que siento se me va a pasar y que no sé lo que digo. Me has echado en cara tus deseos de casarte con tu novia… lo he entendido, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora tienes una vida a la cual no pertenezco. Tienes una vida a lado de una buena mujer que será tu esposa, no hay lugar para mí en esto y siento mucho que mis intentos tontos te hayan hecho sentir incómodo. ¿Cómo te atreves a humillarme de esta forma? ―preguntó empezando a soltar lágrimas.

―Ayame...

―No ―lo cortó―. Sabes que te amo y aun así, y después de decirme tantas veces que todo lo que siento no está bien, ¿me dices estas cosas? Ugh, no sabes cuánto te odio, tío ―le dijo llorando―. Solo estoy tratando de dejarte en paz, tal vez me pueda enamorar de Bankotsu y así podría de―

― ¡Bankotsu Shichinintai! ―Gritó con cólera―. ¡Te lleva diez años! ―dijo viéndola como si quisiera matarla.

Ayame se encogió en su lugar.

― ¡Ocho! ¡Y Es un buen tipo!

―Ese tipo ¡es mi amigo! ―atacó lleno de cólera.

Ayame tuvo el descaro de rodar los ojos.

―No es cierto, no te cae bien solamente porque coqueteó conmigo en esa fiesta de año nuevo. Pues adivina que, ¡me gusta! Es guapo, considerado y ¡no tiene una prometida estúpida atada a su lado!

Kōga se quiso arrancar el cabello de la cabeza.

―Tiene mi edad, maldita sea, no puedes hacer eso.

―No tiene tu edad, tú tienes treinta y dos y él ni siquiera treinta. Supéralo, saldré con él y punto.

―No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, ese hombre siempre tiene una mujer diferente a su lado ―le dijo con desesperación.

Ayame se encogió de hombros, su cabello haciendo un movimiento grácil.

―No me voy a casar con él ―argumentó con fastidio.

Kōga observó su cabello, entrecerrando los ojos para después abrirlos con mucha exageración.

―Eso es, por eso te ves diferente ―la apuntó con un dedo acusador―. ¡Te cortaste el cabello para él!

Ayame boqueó indignada.

― ¿Disculpa? Yo no hago nada por nadie y mucho menos por un hombre. Es mi cabello y lo he cortado solo para mí misma, me amo más que a cualquier macho estúpido. Lo corté hace una semana y Bankotsu me ha hablado hace tres días. Ha coincidido, es todo.

―Ayame, por favor no hagas esto. Te vas a arrepentir ―le rogó con un rostro afligido.

Ayame volvió a sentarse en su silla y siguió comiendo.

―Siéntate, por favor, y no hagas de esto un drama, ¿recuerdas? Eso fue lo que tú me dijiste en tu departamento ―lo vio con seriedad.

Kōga se dejó caer en su asiento por igual, maldiciendo a los Dioses por su mala fortuna, pidiendo al mismo tiempo que alejaran esas ideas tontas de la cabeza de su sobrina. No se podía olvidar tampoco de la buena memoria de las mujeres. Era cierto, él le había dicho esas cosas a Ayame cuando ella había reclamado acerca del beso que él había respondido. Sabía que no había estado bien pero su boca de hombre―no―pensante no había sabido que más decir y había dicho eso. Se arrepentía.

―No quiero que salgas con él ―masculló, aun lleno de enojo pero también preocupación―. No es un buen hombre, Ayame. Entiéndelo.

Ayame rodó sus ojos de nuevo.

―No me casaré con él, te he dicho. Es una cita inocente ―dijo encogiéndose y metiéndose vegetales a la boca.

―Inocente, si como no… ―murmuró comenzando a comer de nuevo―. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no salgas con él?

Ayame entrecerró los ojos.

―Nada, lo siento, Bankotsu ha preparado una cita para mi hoy y no puedo ser tan grosera y cancelarle.

Kōga ya no sabía qué hacer, como reaccionar, que decirle para convencerla.

― ¿Hoy? ―Dijo con pesar―. Maldita sea, Ayame, no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto.

Ayame rodó los ojos.

―Dramático ―susurró comiendo aun.

―Por favor no vayas ―dijo después de unos minutos de no haber dicho nada por comer. Ella lo vio con seriedad―. Por favor ―pidió de nuevo.

Ella negó, sus cabellos rojos se menearon de un lado para otro y su nariz pequeña se arrugó en desaprobación.

― ¿Sería mejor si saliera con alguien de mi edad?

Él gruñó de repente.

―No sé para que necesitas salir con alguien ―dijo como si no hubiese querido hablar ese pensamiento.

―Sabes muy bien para qué.

―No lo sé, explícame ―le dijo enfadado―. Antes no eras así, no te comportabas de esta forma.

Ella ignoró ese último comentario y respondió al primero.

―Todo lo que he hecho, las cosas que te he dicho… los aprietos e incomodidades por las que te he hecho pasar… ―dijo mirando su plato―… me siento mal. No quiero que las cosas sean así entre nosotros… cuando te he llamado y me has dicho que estabas en una cita con Kagome… yo… ―Ayame lo vio a los ojos después de mucho batallar por hacerlo―. Me he dado cuenta ―dijo simple.

Kōga no dijo nada, de repente sintiéndose muy seguro de que Ayame lo dejaría en paz. ¿Qué no era lo que él quería? Había deseado por ello varias veces, sobre todo cuando ella se lo había confesado y después cuando había insistido. Estaba mal y no había podido aceptarlo, pero esa niña se había esforzado y lo había intentado seducir tantas veces que… creía empezar a sentir algo por ella y se sentía el peor hombre de todo el planeta.

―Me he dado cuenta que tienes una vida amorosa y que eres feliz, vas a citas con ella, la besas, te quieres casar con ella ―siguió, intentando no llorar―. Todo este tiempo he insistido porque pensé que tal vez pudiera cambiar tus sentimientos, pero no es así. Eres mi tío y te amo como eso y como más pero no quiero ser un problema en tu vida, no como _eso._ Estoy feliz por ti, muy feliz ―le dijo con sinceridad―. He insistido y ahora me rindo. Pensé que te pondría feliz… no pensé que fueras a decirme todas estas cosas.

Kōga sintió una parte de su mundo derrumbarse dentro de él, fuera, a sus lados, frente a él, sobre todo. Ayame estaba por fin dejándolo en paz y estaba admitiendo haber sido una molestia. No, no era eso lo que quería, se sentía muy confundido.

―No sé qué pensar, necesito unos días para darte una respuesta.

Ayame rio.

―Tío, no todo se trata acerca de ti ―le dijo secamente y se paró―. No debes darme una respuesta porque no te estoy pidiendo permiso para dejar de tratar de seducirte, es mi decisión y está tomada. Cuando dejes de ser tan ególatra y cabrón, puedes llamarme. Por el momento, ni te molestes ―soltó con enojo.

Recogió todo y salió de ahí dando un portazo que hizo saltar un poco al hombre en su lugar. ¿Qué carajos había sido todo eso?

 **Rendición**

¿Quién demonios se creía? ¿Cómo podía ser tan… ugh, tan estúpido? ¡Era un reverendo cabrón! Un macho sin vergüenza. ¿Por qué carajos se tuvo que haber enamorado de alguien como él?

Su celular sonó y ella respondió al instante.

―Que

Rin rio al otro lado.

― ¿Llamé en un mal momento?

Ayame se sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, tratando de quitarse todos esos malos pensamientos de su mente.

―Si… es decir, no, lo siento Rin.

― ¿Cómo lo ha tomado?

Ayame gruñó mientras se subía a su auto.

―Horrible, no tienes idea de todo lo que me ha dicho.

―Ayame, te dijo que tu plan no funcionaría… pero como siempre, no quisiste escuchar.

Ayame resopló y comenzó a manejar con el manos libres.

―No pensé que fuera a ser tan… exagerado, pensé que él quería alejarme. ¿No lo ves Rin? Está cayendo ―suspiró, no sabía si se sentía bien o mal al respecto.

―Tsk, tsk, tsk. Estás jugando con fuego, Yame… te lo he dicho. Te vas a quemar ―la advirtió.

―Lo que sea, no puedo creer que le haya pedido una cita a Bankotsu, debo estar loca.

―Lo estás, ¿Qué te pondrás?

―No importa. Ambos nos estamos ayudando, él quiere seducir a otra mujer, y yo a mi tío, el plan funcionará, lo sé Rin ―dijo con la vista fija en el tráfico y la mente en el plan que Bankotsu y ella habían pensado.

Rin deseó que su mejor amiga no se esforzara tanto por algo que estaba segura no tenía ningún futuro, o al menos no uno bueno.

Ambas amigas terminaron la llamada y se dedicaron a pensar en los problemas de Ayame.

…

― ¿Estás seguro que ella vendrá? ―preguntó Ayame a Bankotsu.

El hombre era un conocido hombre de negocios que la había conocido hacía varios años en una fiesta de las pasarelas.

―Si… frecuenta este lugar los fines de semana. Estoy seguro ―suspiró.

Ayame sintió pena por él. Bankotsu Shichinintai era un hombre alto y de espalda ancha, se parecía mucho a su tío en ese aspecto. Pero estaba ahí, sentado en esa silla con los nervios de punta, todo por una chiquilla. Ayame la había visto varias veces ya que era una estudiante en su universidad, tenía un carácter raro y poco hablaba, no la recordaba mucho pero no podía creer que un hombretón como Bankotsu hubiese caído por una chica así.

―Gracias por ayudarme, Ayame. Sé que a tu tío no le caigo bien.

Ella bufó.

―Mi tío no es mi papá, cálmate. Soy tu amiga, está bien. Nos haremos cargo de hacer que Kanna voltee a verte, estará bien ―le apretó el brazo.

Bankotsu sonrió apenas.

Ayame había aceptado ayudarle diciéndole que con unos tragos gratis estaría bien, ella no le había dicho que ella también había planeado hacer que su tío fuera ahí. Había, sutilmente, dejado algunas pistas en su página de internet social. Si tu tío se había mostrado tan interesado y enojado cuando le había informado ese mismo día que Bankotsu la había invitado a comer, estaba segura que iría esa noche.

― ¿Dónde está el chico al que querías molestar? ―preguntó Bankotsu sin dejar de ver la entrada.

Bueno, tal vez Ayame le había dicho que si había un chico del cual ella quería llamar la atención. No se lo comentó mucho, fue algo más como: haces esto por mí y yo lo hago por ti.

―Supongo que vendrá en unos minutos, creo ―se encogió.

Bankotsu le sonrió pero dejó de sonreír a la vez que Kanna entró al lugar; una mujer bajita, de piel blanca y expresión seria.

―Vaya, no recordaba que pareciera una niña ―susurró Ayame, mientras tomaba de su agua.

Bankotsu chasqueó la lengua.

―Nos vio ―anunció Bankotsu nervioso.

―Cálmate. Ahora, acércate más a mí y pon tu brazo alrededor de mis hombros ―le ordenó.

El restaurante/bar en el que se encontraban era uno elegante en donde había una clientela regular de alto status social. Ayame prefería no concurrir esos lugares aunque su tío muchas veces la llevara a establecimientos de ese tipo. Ella prefería lugares al aire libre, tiendas y restaurantes naturistas y comprar ropa en internet. Todo ese rollo que hombres como su tío y Bankotsu se cargaban, no le gustaba demasiado. Las cosas ostentosas no eran su estilo.

Ahora mismo se encontraban en el bar, en donde había mesas altas, una barra larga y sofás cómodos en donde había grupos de amigos y parejas por igual. Bankotsu hizo lo que ella le pidió y ella terminó por tomar su gran mano con la suya propia y recargar su cabeza en su hombro.

―Bien, nos está viendo, trata de no verla ¿de acuerdo? ―dijo ella mientras que dejaba su vaso con agua en la mesa de enfrente.

―Si… espero que esto funcione.

Ayame se rio bajito. _Que patético,_ pensó en una forma tierna. Que un hombretón como Bankotsu se encogiera ante la mirada de una niña era tierno en una forma patética.

―Deja de mover la pierna, Bankotsu ―se quejó ella―. Te dije que estará bien. Nos está viendo y eso es lo que cuenta, ahora… actúa como si estuvieras seduciéndome, ya sabes eso que hiciste cuando me conociste ―rodó los ojos ante la confusión de Bankotsu.

Bankotsu carraspeó y asintió apenas, era un hombre de tez morena y cabello negro como el carbón. Tal vez por eso le había atraído a un principio, porque tenía ciertas similitudes con su tío.

Bankotsu acercó sus labios al hueco de su cuello y ella saltó en su lugar, sorprendida por la intrusión.

―No sé qué hacer, nunca había hecho esto, me siento como un crío ―lloriqueó él a su oído.

Ayame quiso rodar los ojos pero sabía que arruinaría el acto así que comenzó a reír y a hacer caras de una mujer siendo seducida.

―Sigue el acto ―dijo entre dientes―, parece que por fin ha aparecido una expresión en su rostro.

― ¿En serio? De acuerdo, seguiré.

Bankotsu la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él mientras que Ayame intentaba no reír.

― ¿De qué te ríes? ―preguntó él―. ¿Está haciendo algo?

Ella carraspeó, ahogando una risa.

―No, me haces cosquillas es todo.

Él se separó de su cuello y rio un poco.

―Lo siento, todo esto se me da mal. Naturalmente soy bueno en ello pero esto de fingir… ―suspiró.

―Sí, sí, lo sé. Pero si quieres que esa niñita empiece a respetarte, entonces sigue el juego.

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Siguieron un poco más de ese coqueteo que en realidad eran palabras de _lo siento, no debí tocarte ahí. Soy malo haciendo esto. Me haces cosquillas. Me pica el brazo, espera…_ cuando Ayame vio a Kōga entrar al establecimiento con Kagome de la mano. De inmediato se puso tensa y Bankotsu no tardó en notarlo.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Está ese tipo aquí? ―preguntó queriendo voltear a ver.

Ella lo detuvo de inmediato, poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas.

―Si… algo así. Sigamos como si nada. Si Kanna viene aquí y te dice algo, entonces te puedes ir ¿vale? Después de unos momentos me iré yo sola, no tiene caso que me quede aquí si él no se acerca.

―No te voy a dejar sola con ese tipo aquí, ¿Qué tal si tiene un ataque de celos y de ira?

―No, está bien, no es ese tipo de chicos, créeme, no frecuento a ese tipo de personas.

En un momento, se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Kōga sobre ella. Kagome a su lado levantó su mano con emoción y la sacudió, saludándola. Kōga de inmediato la tomó de la cintura y la guio hacia una mesa del restaurante en donde él la podía ver perfectamente. Ayame no supo si sentirse insultada porque él hubiese llevado a su novia ahí o porque ni siquiera se hubiese acercado a decir nada. ¿Quién demonios entendía a los hombres?

―Viene para acá ―dijo Kagome quien tenía la mesa de Kanna y sus amigas directa a ella.

― ¿Qué?

―Sí, mantén la calma, aquí viene.

Una mujer de baja estatura con piel del color del papel y con un rostro de niña se plantó frente a ellos. Tenía el cabello decolorado y blanco, una moda que las nuevas modelos parecían haber adoptado, casi parecía un fantasma. Ayame la recordaba levemente; era una modelo que era menor que ella por uno o dos años, aun así, de verdad parecía una niña de quince. ¿Por qué a los hombres les parecía tan excitante la idea de tener a una adolescente como pareja?

―Hola, Bankotsu, Ayame Kakazu ―la saludó brevemente.

Ayame asintió levemente, no pensando que esa niña supiera su nombre.

―Eh… hola.

―Hola, Kanna ―saludó él con seriedad―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kanna lo vio con más seriedad y Ayame se encontró viendo un duelo de miradas de muerte.

―Sabes que siempre vengo aquí. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Ahora sales con ella? ―Preguntó viendo a Ayame―. No te ofendas, no te conozco y no tengo nada en contra tuya, todo es con él ―le aclaró Kanna a Ayame.

―Si… está bien… iré un momento al bar a-

―No, quédate aquí, Ayame. Eres mi cita ―le ordenó Bankotsu.

Eso pareció molestar a Kanna quien apretó las manos en puños.

― ¿Tu cita? Pero si ayer tu… me llamaste y…

―Sí, y cuando no me respondiste por la doceava vez, me di cuenta que no podía seguir perdiendo mi tiempo. Es claro que lo que sea que hayas formado en tu cabeza acerca de mí no va a salir pronto. Cuando crezcas y decidas tener una plática seria conmigo, sabes en donde encontrarme ―le respondió.

Kanna pareció calmarse con eso.

―De acuerdo ―aceptó de mala gana―. No interrumpiré tu cita más.

―No… por favor, sea lo que sea que tengan que arreglar, deberían hacerlo… yo… un amigo está aquí e iré a saludarlo, por favor ―pidió comenzando a pararse, su atuendo blanco y chic llamando la atención de varias chicas ahí que reconocieron a Ayame como la modelo estrella de la Universidad Shikon.

― ¿Estás segura, Ayame? ―preguntó Bankotsu viéndola con preocupación.

Ayame aventó una mano al aire.

―Sí, sigan.

Ayame caminó hasta el baño, evitando la mirada de su tío quien parecía querer perforarla. Suspiró y se quedó un momento viéndose al espejo. ¿Qué le faltaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía de malo? ¿Su actitud? ¿Apariencia? ¿Qué era lo que hacía que él se fijara en Kagome y no en ella?

…

― ¿Kōga? ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Kagome viendo a su novio ver hacia otra parte.

―Nada… es Ayame, está con ese tipo Bankotsu Shichinintai ―masculló de mala gana.

― ¿Era él? Vaya no sabía que Bankotsu saliera con chicas tan jóvenes.

― ¿Lo conoces? ―preguntó levantando una ceja.

Kagome aventó una mano al aire.

―Solía coquetear con todas en la preparatoria, también conmigo ―rio un poco.

―Fueron a la escuela preparatoria juntos… ―asintió, no le interesaba mucho, tampoco el hecho de que ese hombre que odiaba hubiese coqueteado con su novia.

―Es buen tipo, ¿sabes? No tienes por qué preocuparte. Ayame está en buenas manos ―dijo, acariciando el torso de su mano.

Kōga asintió, nada convencido con eso y siguió comiendo, escuchando a Kagome hablar algo de fondo y viendo a Ayame platicar con ese hombre que tenía su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo. No podía creer el descaro de Ayame de profanarle su amor y después salir con otro. ¿En realidad estaba tratando de olvidarse de él?

― ¿Kōga? ¿Qué pasa? Deja de verla, necesita su privacidad, pareces su hermano mayor ―se rio.

―No… es solo que ese hombre se quedó con otra chica y Ayame se paró y se fue. ¿Qué carajos? ―preguntó viendo a Ayame caminar hasta el baño.

Kagome también la vio.

― ¿Te haría más tranquilo si voy y hablo con ella?

Kōga asintió de inmediato.

Kagome negó levemente, sonriendo y encontrando todo eso divertido de verdad.

―De acuerdo, no me tardo.

Kagome caminó hasta el baño y Kōga se quedó solo esperando saber que era lo que había pasado.

…

Ayame suspiró y se arregló su cabello rojo, se puso un poco de labial y se arregló las ropas.

―Hola, Ayame ―habló esa voz amable tras ella.

Ayame se tensó en su lugar. ¿Qué quiere?

―Hola… Kagome ―volteó y le sonrió.

No quería odiar a Kagome, no la quería aborrecer, no quería pensar en ella como una _amenaza_ o algo por el estilo. Kagome no tenía nada que ver con los sentimientos de amor que ella misma se cargaba. No podía culparla de nada.

― ¿Cómo estás? Vi que tenías una cita con Bankotsu ―le guiñó un ojo.

―Ah… sí. Pero se ha encontrado con una vieja amiga y yo he decidido irme a casa, estoy un poco cansada ―mintió.

―Ya veo… ¿quieres venir a cenar con nosotros? ―preguntó alegremente.

Ayame suspiró, derrotada y terminó por asentir. Que irónico, ahora terminaría su noche cenando con su tío y la prometida de su tío… ugh.

― ¿Conoces a Bankotsu? ―preguntó Ayame cuando salían del baño.

―Sí, fuimos a la preparatoria juntos.

―Ya veo… no quiero interrumpir tu cita con mi tío… de verdad, yo me puedo ir a casa.

Kagome aventó una mano al aire.

―Que va, por favor, he buscado una excusa para invitarte a comer ―dijo casi con pena.

― ¿De verdad? Ah… no lo sabía.

―Sí, sé que tú y tu tío son como hermanos y como él es el más pequeño de sus hermanos, no hay nadie a quien pueda invitar a comer o a una salida casual. Y para ser sinceros, tu tía Kagura me da miedo.

Ayame se carcajeó sin pensar en hacerlo.

―A mí también, créelo.

Ayame y Kagome llegaron riendo a la mesa en donde Kōga las veía fijamente.

― ¿Adivina qué? Tu sobrina ha aceptado cenar con nosotros.

Ayame sonrió y se sentó a lado de Kagome, no queriendo tener que estar cerca de su tío.

―Hola, tío.

―Hola, Ayame. ¿Qué pasó con ese tipo? ¿Por qué se quedó con esa mujer y tú te paraste y te fuiste?

Ayame se encogió.

―Es una vieja amiga y yo he estado cansada… le he dicho que vendría aquí y cenaría con ustedes.

― ¿Y te ha dejado ir?

―No quería pero yo insistí.

―Aun así…

―Aun así soy dueña de mis acciones, ¿no es así? ―preguntó con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro.

Kagome carraspeó un poco.

―Bien, ordena algo, Ayame ―pidió la pelinegra.

Mientras Ayame ordenaba una ensalada y papas fritas, Kōga hacía hoyos en la cabeza de Bankotsu.

― ¿Y por qué decidiste dejar de comer carne?...

Eran preguntas que Kōga escuchaba de fondo mientras que él solo pensaba en ir y matar a Shichinintai. ¿Qué esa mujer era más importante que Ayame? ¿Por qué invitaba a una mujer a salir y después terminaba la noche con otra? ¿Qué clase de tipo era?

―Bueno… ya sabes, por la compasión hacia los animales y cuestiones saludables…

¿Y porque Ayame lo permitía? ¿Qué es que no tenía respeto hacia sí misma? ¿Por qué carajo…

― ¿Kōga? Tu sobrina te habla ―dijo Kagome.

― ¿Qué?

―Dije que tú fuiste uno de los primeros que me apoyó en ser vegetariana, ¿lo recuerdas?

―Ah sí… si, lo sé.

Ayame y Kagome se vieron con ojos entrecerrados y ambas vieron a donde él estaba viendo; Bankotsu Shichinintai.

― ¿Podrías dejar de verlo? Te he dicho que está bien ―suspiró Ayame.

―Aun así no me parece correcto que se haya quedado con otra mujer.

―Está bien, cariño, Ayame sabe lo que hace. ¿No es así, Yame?

Ayame se mordió el interior de sus mejillas.

 _Cariño._

―Si… está bien, tío ―contestó viendo la mesa.

Kagome comenzó a contarle algo acerca de su trabajo, Ayame fingió interés mientras comía. Kōga se mantenía en silencio, hablando de vez en cuando. Ayame no estaba segura si era porque se sentía incómodo con la situación o porque seguía enojado con lo que Bankotsu había hecho. Al final, su parte del plan se había venido abajo. El plan de Bankotsu no, ya que seguía hablando con Kanna aunque pareciera que estuvieran discutiendo algo muy serio. No le importaba mucho, aunque siguiera considerando conquistar a su tío, verlo con Kagome le hacía sentirse como una arpía. Kagome, muy a su pesar, era una buena mujer. Veía a Kōga con buenos ojos y le hablaba a ella como si ya fuera parte de la familia. De repente se estaba sintiendo como una intrusa, como si de verdad no debiera estar ahí.

…

Kōga no podía dejar de pensar en la imagen de su sobrina con ese hombre. ¿Así sería por el resto de su vida cuando Ayame tuviera relacione serias o se casara? ¿Tendría que verla con otro hombre? No le gustaba para nada, y el hecho de sentir celos por eso, hacía que se detestara de mil maneras.

― ¿Kōga? ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Kagome, poniendo una mano sobre la mano de él.

Observó a Ayame bajar la mirada de inmediato concentrándose en los últimos bocados de su comida.

―Sí, las llevaré a casa.

Ayame negó de inmediato.

―Traje mi auto, está bien, pueden irse.

Ayame y Kōga negaron al instante.

―Esperaremos a que termines –dijo Kagome.

―De verdad, hay unos amigos ahí y terminaré e iré con ellos a terminar la noche, por favor, insistió ―dijo con una sonrisa.

―No te voy a dejar sola aquí… ―comenzó Kōga.

Kagome le volvió a tocar el brazo y Ayame volvió a bajar la mirada, algo que Kōga estaba detestando con cada fibra de su ser.

―Estoy bien, Kagome… ¿por favor? ―le pidió a la novia de su tío.

Kagome sonrió.

―Vamos, vamos, quiere ir con sus amigos. Es joven y quiere divertirse.

Kōga tensó la mandíbula.

―No te acerques a ese hombre.

Ayame rodó los ojos.

―Sí, _papá_.

Kagome rio y se despidió de Ayame.

―Te esperaré afuera ―anunció Kagome a Kōga.

Kōga y Ayame se quedaron solos.

―Gracias por la comida ―murmuró Ayame limpiándose la orilla de los labios.

― ¿Por qué sales con un hombre así? Te dije que siempre tiene una mujer nueva.

Ayame suspiró, no sintiéndose de ánimos para tener esa conversación.

―Es solo un hombre, tío. Te lo he dicho antes, no me casaré con él.

Kōga no dijo nada y se paró de ahí, viendo a Ayame revisar algo en su celular. No sabía que hablar o que decir. Desde que Ayame le había confesado sus sentimientos, no sabía de qué hablar con su sobrina. Ahora mucho menos que comenzaba a sentirse de esa forma, que comenzaba a tener pensamientos y sueños indebidos.

―Háblame cuando llegues a tu casa, no tomes y manejes ―advirtió antes de tomarle la cabeza y plantarle un beso en la coronilla.

Sintió a Ayame tensarse.

―Sí, está bien. Gracias.

Kōga partió de ahí con una última vista a su sobrina y se reunió con Kagome en la entrada.

― ¿Más tranquilo? ―preguntó Kagome colgándose de su brazo mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el auto estacionado de Kōga.

―No ―masculló haciendo reír a Kagome.

―Tu cuñada tenía razón, pareces el padre de Ayame.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

―No soy su padre, solo soy su tío y estoy preocupado.

―Es una chica grande, debes dejarla hacer cosas tontas para que aprenda de sus errores. Así es como todos hemos aprendido.

Kōga no dijo nada, pensando en Ayame mientras que manejaba a casa de Kagome.

* * *

Bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Ahora Kōga parece pensar que él tiene algo que decir en la decisión de Ayame de olvidarse de él. Ayame está jugando con fuego y Rin se lo ha dicho, al final de todo, se le ha venido el plan abajo y Kōga la ha regañado. ¿Qué pensaron del capítulo? **Bellk** , te amo, gracias por la espera.

Nos leemos en el capítulo siguiente.


End file.
